Before Romeo and Juliet
by Yankees01
Summary: The 1790's in London seemed fine to the world, but the palace was not so calm. Prince Dave and Randy want the same girl for their bride, but the girl just wants to be invisible. Who will hse choose? OCs, Dave, Randy, HHH, Cena,Stephanie, Taker, and others
1. Characters and Summary

**A/N: I only own the people that you do not recognize as wrestlers. I hope that you enjoy this story. I know that it is not historically accurate with the wars and I know this. I am also going to use language that will not contain many contractions and be somewhat proper. I know most people don't talk like this now, but the story is not set to know.( Please don't tell me that; I know!). I hope that you enjoy reading this story. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks.**

**Setting: **1790's in London, England

**Characters: **

**Duke of Essex: Duke, wife, and two children:**

Richard- Father- Friend of King William- Main General lead Randy, Dave, and Paul

Elizabeth- Mother- having an affair with King

Mark (Undertaker)- oldest- married to Victoria-lawyer

Anna- youngest- in love with best friend, Chris. Dave likes her, but she is scared of him

**Duke of York:**

Paul (HHH)- best friend of Dave- war hero- fought with Randy, Chris, and Dave

**Royalty:**

King William- having an affair with Elizabeth. He is ready to pass crown to Dave

Queen Mary- Died three years ago from natural causes, was suspected to be murdered

Dave (Batista)- oldest- in line to inherit the throne- war hero- likes Anna as future Queen

Randy (Orton)- middle child- Prince- war hero- best friends with Chris- also likes Anna, but does not know that Dave does as well

Victoria- youngest- Princess- married to Mark- Best friends with Anna

**Duke of Wessex: **

Chris (Masters)- war hero- inherited the title from recently deceased father- fought with Dave, Paul, and Randy- best friends with Anna

**French:**

John (Cena)- King- was crowned as a teenager and has ruled for about 5 years. He is looking for a wife and is having problems with England.

Shawn (HBK)- John's top general- war hero

**Summary:**

The wars have just ended and that war heros were coming home. The king had declared a victory and a holiday. London was in celebration for 40 days to celebrate the capture and conquest of Scotland. The hero's had arrived into town that morning.

The palace was full of celebration and secrets. The halls were filled with rumors and treason, but everything was hidden deep with in and not seen on the surface.

Prince Dave had just returned home from the battlefields as a war hero. He was ready to inherit the throne, but his father would not pass it to him until he took a wife. He was forced to have a wife to ensure that the line would be continued. The problem was that Dave was known to be cruel because of his long time spend on the battlefield. All the women in the kingdom was scared of him and he could not find one that was not. Dave had liked Anna, but he knew, that like everyone else, she too was scared of him.

King William was ready to pass to crown to Dave. He had ruled for over thirty years and was tired. He wanted his son to have a wife before he took the crown. The king knew of Dave's reputation for being cruel. The king was currently having an affair with Elizabeth, Anna's mother. The king daughter, Victoria, just married Mark and seems to be happy.

Victoria was the princess, until she married Mark. She still lives in the palace, but is glad that she does not have to rule. She know would be the wife of the Duke of Essex.

Mark was the oldest son of the Duke of Essex. He had just recently married Victoria and was a lawyer in the king's court. Mark had never fought in the wars and was not liked by Dave, Chris, Randy, or Paul. The only thing that saved him was his wife and sister. Mark was known for being arrogant and often overshadowed his sister, Anna.

Anna was the youngest daughter of the Duke of Essex. She was often forgotten and she knew how to become invisible. She did not like her looks and often she would never find her true love. She was best friends with Chris and Princess Victoria. She had recently moved into the palace since her parents had recently become ambassadors to France. Anna had caught the eye of both Prince Dave and Randy, but she was really in love with her best friend, Chris.

Chris was a war hero and recently inherited the title of Duke of Wessex. He had fought with Randy, Dave, and Paul. He liked Anna, but knew that Dave liked her as well. He chose loyalty over love, a choice he regretted. Chris was the most trusted friend to Prince Randy.

Randy, or Randall, was the younger prince. He knew he would never rule and made himself a war hero. He helped to conquer Wales and, now, Scotland. He had a cruel streak, but was liked by the girls for being the "good looking" prince. He had no problem finding a wife, but he like Anna. Randy did not know that Chris or Dave liked Anna. He got most of his information about her from Paul.

Paul was cruel. He had grown up on the battlefield and was a tyrant in some people's eyes. He had recent acquired the title Duke of York by killing the old Duke. Paul had always liked Victoria, but the king did not want them marrying so Victoria married Mark and Paul was working on becoming top general in the army. Paul was well-liked and trusted by the king. He had Paul keep and eye on both Victoria and Anna. Paul liked Anna, but hated her brother and parents.

Richard and Elizabeth are Anna and Mark's parents. Richard is trusted by the king and the top general in the army. Elizabeth was a trust friend of the deceased Queen. She is currently having a affair with the king that has been going on since the Queen's death. Paul believes that Elizabeth maybe trying to replace the Queen and my have killed her. They were both newly appointed ambassadors to France. They were trying to settle things with the king.

John was the young king of France. He had been ruling for around 5 years. He was looking for a wife to continue the line. He was well-liked by his people and also a "good looking" king. He had many prospects for a new wife, but did not fall in love with any of them. He often looked to his mentor and top general, Shawn, for advice.

Shawn was the top general in France. He was more of a mentor to the king and his most trusted friend. Shawn had helped to rule the country when the king was newly crowned. Shawn had recently lost his wife to an illness and had devoted himself to his king and country.

The secrets that floated through the palace was known by everyone that lived there, but were not talked about. Talking about the rumors would be treasonous at times or cause problems within the "happy" royal family. The celebration would quiet the rumors for a while and with the newly appointed position to Richard, who took Elizabeth with him to France, the rumors would be forgotten.

The war heros had returned home and everything as about to get worse for the royal family and everyone in the palace. Victoria was unhappy, Anna was about to get lots of unwanted attention, sibling rivalry was worse, and egos were inflated. The country would go on without knowing the problems, but the palace might not stand it.

**A/N: Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I am posting chapter one as well to let you get an idea of the true storyline. **


	2. First night of Celebrating

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Please review and tell me if you want it to continue or suggestions. **

The first night of the celebration was starting. The first night was marked with a banquet. Victoria, 24, had brownish-red hair, brown eyes, and 5'7 (I don't really know how old or tall she is). Anna was helping her get ready. Anna was 19, had red hair, brown eyes and 5'8. They were both of athletic build so making clothes for them was fairly easy.

Anna helped Victoria in a purple dress with lace that laced down the back and was 3/4 sleeved. Anna wore a plain, green dress that laced down the back and was long sleeved. The dresses were pretty, but Victoria stood out as the princess and Anna has the daughter of a wealthy person.

"Come along, Anna. We are going to be late." Victoria said. Anna nodded and followed Victoria to the banquet hall. Anna was Victoria's best friend, but if you did not know that you would think she was one of her servants or ladies in waiting.

Anna and Victoria took their places at the table. Anna was near her father and beside Mark. Anna was near the end of the table with Chris and a few other war heros. The other people of the banquet were at smaller tables in front of them. The dinner went well.

"You took beautiful." Chris whispered to Anna. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Chris. I am glad that you are home safe." she said. Chris smiled at her.

_She is beautiful_. Chris thought as he watched her. Shw was feminine and strong at the same time.

The rest of the dinner went well as the king acknowledged the war heros and Victoria's marriage. The dinner was followed by dancing. Mark and Victoria began to dance, Randy and Sara, and Anna and Chris. The king, Dave, and Paul were still sitting at the table.

The people were happy to see the royalty after the war. People began to dance.

"I cannot believe Randy is dancing with Sara." Paul said.

"It is not like he will marry her." Dave said.

"He will not marry her." the king said.

"David, I believe that you need to dance with Anna." the king said.

"Yes, father." Dave said as he got up. Dave hated it when his father called him David. Dave made his way to where Anna and Chris were dancing.

"May I cut in?" Dave asked Chris. Chris bowed to Dave and Anna before walking back to the table. Anna curtseyed to Dave and took his hand.

Dave and Anna began to dance. Dave watched her face and could tel by her body she was scared of him. She was very tense. Dave's massive size swallowed her small frame. He held her closely as they danced.

"Are you enjoying the dinner?" Dave asked her.

"Yes, sir." she said.

"Anna, how many time do I have to ask you to call me Dave?" he asked her, smiling.

"At least once more, sir." she said and smiled back. Dave felt her relax a bit as they continued to dance.

The king looked at Chris, who was watching Anna as she danced with Dave.

"Chris, I need to ask you to do something for me." the king said.

"Yes, sir?" Chris asked him.

"I want you to help Paul by keeping an eye on Anna. He will be watching Victoria and I want you to keep an eye on Anna. I need to keep them safe with the threat of war with France." he said to him.

"Yes, sir. I will keep an eye on her." Chris said.

"Good, well then I will have the servants prepare you a room that will be your's as long as you are staying here." he said.

"Thank you, sir." Chris said.

"So your helping me?" Paul asked Chris.

"Yes, I guess I am." Chris said.

"Good, you can help me from murdering Mark." Paul said. Chris laughed.

"I am serious. I hate him. I do not think they should have ever been married." Paul said. Chris nodded. He did not want to think that Paul would ever murder Mark, but it seemed to be a possibility the way he was talking about it.

"Dave, the prisoners are here." Randy said as he walked up to Dave and Anna.

"Yes, well, Randy would you please dance with Anna until I get back?" he asked him.

"Yes." Randy answered. Dave bowed to Anna and left her with Randy.

They began to dance. Randy was not at large, in size, as Dave, but he was well built.

"You look amazing tonight." Randy said as they danced. Anna looked at him.

"Thank you, Randy." she said. He smiled at her.

Anna had always thought that Randy was good looking, but she was his friend. She was more interested in Chris. Chris and Paul were watching.

"I think that we may have to be concerned with Anna." Paul said.

"Why?" Chris asked. He did not want anything to happen to her.

"I believe that both Randy and Dave like her." he said. Chris just nodded and sat there. He watched Randy and Emma dance. She seemed to be having a good time.

"Anna, I am ready to retire." Victoria said.

"I will join you; if I may be excused?" she asked Randy.

"Yes, I will tell Dave and see you at breakfast." Randy said and kissed her hand. Dave had seen the whole thing.

"I will walk you back to Victoria's room." Paul said. Chris stayed to make sure nothing happened in the banquet room.

Paul walked them back and bid them goodnight. He was walking back when Dave pulled him onto the balcony.

"Paul, I trust you, but if you lie I will hurt you. Does Randy like Anna?" he asked him.

"I believe so." Paul said.

"Keep an eye on them." Dave said.

"I will." Paul said and Dave stormed off.

_Damnit!_ Paul thought as he walked back to the banquest room.

**A/N: Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	3. Relationships and Plots

**A/N: I only own the people that you do not recognize as wrestlers. Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you continue to like it. **

Anna and Victoria were walked to Victoria's room by Paul. They went in and Anna helped Victoria change into her nightgown. Anna change while Victoria was talking to her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Victoria asked Anna.

"Yes, did you?" Anna asked Victoria.

"I did, but..." Victoria was saying.

"But what?" Anna asked Victoria as she emerged from behind the screen. Victoria looked at Anna. She was jealous of Anna, but would never show it. She was THE princess and could not be jealous of anyone.

"I know that I am wrong to say this, but I wish that Mark would spend more time with me." Victoria said.

"Mark is always been passionate about his profession and moving up in the court." Anna said.

The continued to talk until Mark came to the room. Anna quickly excused herself and she was walking back to her room. She was walking past the windows and she saw Chris practicing the bow and arrow. She stopped to watch him for only a moment. She made her way to her room and quickly fell asleep.

"You look beautiful." Mark whispered to Victoria.

"Please, Mark, not tonight. I am tired." she said.

"Then just lie there." Mark said as he continued to kiss Victoria.

Victoria cooperated and Mark got what he wanted. Mark immediately fell asleep and Victoria cried herself to sleep.

Chris was walking back to his room when he passed Anna's room. He opened the door and peaked in. He saw her asleep and the light hit her enough to where he could see her expression as she slept.

_I hope that she makes it though this, happily._ He thought as he walked to his room. He knew that Randy liked her, but she was Dave's last hope to find a bride/queen.

Anna woke up the next morning and quickly got ready. She walked to Victoria's room and knocked. She went in and helped Victoria get ready. They went to eat and went to the jousting competition.

Victoria sat with her father and Mark. Anna sat by Paul. Dave, Chris, and Randy were competing. Anna was a bit uncomfortable sitting beside Paul, because she was scared of him. She knew of his cruel reputation.

"Do you understand it?" Paul asked her.

"No, I do not." Anna said. She really did not want to understand it.

Paul explained the entire process and rules. She would flinch every time someone would get hit. Paul would laugh at her. Dave saw the way they were acting and it made him jealous. He was competing with Randy and he did not want to compete with Paul.

"Do you not like the sport?" he asked her.

"It seems to brutal." she said. Paul smiled at her innocence.

"It is no worse than what happens in battle." he said to her.

"That is brutal and cruel." she said. Paul just smiled at her.

Chris was riding and Anna would hide her face every time he took a hit. The last hit that Chris took hurt him. Anna gasped and Victoria looked at Anna.

"Anna, he is fine." she said to comfort her.

Chris was immediately taken back tot he palace to learn that he had injured his ribs. Anna watched the rest of joust and did not care for it at all.

Dave and Paul went back to the palace to get ready for the dinner.

"Keep away from Anna!" Dave growled at Paul.

"I was explaining the game to her. I do not want her; if I did I would just take her." he said back.

"Just keep and eye on her and Victoria. Kill Mark if you want Victoria so bad, but stay away from Anna. She is my last hope for a bride. Victoria is helping me, Chris is helping me, and I hope that you are still helping me. She is my last ticket to the crown and if you mess this up; I will kill you." Dave warned.

Paul and Dave just walked in and sat down at the table. Dave noticed that Anna was near the end and wanted her closer.

"You, move." he told a person sitting hear him. They obeyed and stood up. Dave walked down to Anna.

"Please, join me." he said. She obeyed and walked down to her new seat.

"You will sit here from now on." he told her and sat two people away from her. She was taken back by his act, but just sat there. The people attending the banquet began to talk amongst themselves at the act. Rumors would surely fly at the idea of Prince Dave and the daughter of a duke.

Victoria was very unhappy that evening and would not talk to anyone. Anna knew something was wrong.

"I am retiring." she said as soon as the dinner ended.

"I need to go with her." Anna told Dave.

"You need to stay and dance with your prince." he told her. Anna just looked at him and then Victoria.

"Sir, I need to go with her." Anna said. Dave was a bit taken back that she had refused to obey, again.

"You will stay." he said and pulled her closer to him. Anna knew she was going to lose.

"Anna, stay. I will meet you for breakfast." Victoria said and left.

Dave took Anna and lead her to where others were dancing. They began to dance and everyone was watching them. Anna was very uncomfortable. Anna danced with Dave a while, until Mark asked to cut in.

"May I?" Mark asked. Dave let him and he began to dance with Anna.

"How did you catch the eye of the prince?" Mark asked her.

"I wish I knew. Why are you not with Victoria?" Anna replied.

"Know your place and stop being a whore." Mark said. Mark had assumed that she had gotten to Dave by sleeping with him. Anna just looked at him and left, quickly. Dave saw what happened.

"Paul." he said as Paul walked over.

"I am giving orders that Mark si to be sent to Spain as an ambassador. Victoria is to stay here to represent them." Dave said. Paul nodded and left.

Dave walked out in the hallway and saw Anna running down and turn towards her room. He sighed and knew that Mark had to be dealt with.

Anna was walking to her room when she passed Chris' room. She decided to check on him. She walked in to see him.

"Anna?" he said.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked.

"No, you never will. What is wrong?" he asked her.

"I hate Mark." she said. Chris knew something had happened because she never hated anyone.

"Anna, it will be ok. How did the dinner go?" he asked her.

"Fine, but you need to lay back." she said.

"Fine?" Chris asked her.

"I talked back to Dave." she mumbled.

"Anna, why?" he asked her. He was worried about her. Dave was not kind to people who did not followed his orders.

"I did not want to stay and dance." she said.

"I take it you did stay and dance." he said. She nodded.

"Why do you hate Mark?" Chris asked her.

"He said I needed to learn my place and to stop being a whore." she whispered. Chris saw the pain and now hated Mark as well.

"Anna, do not listen to him. You need to focus on finding a husband and securing yourself a place in the palace." Chris said. Anna just looked at him. She wanted him as a husband, but she did not know if he liked her the same way.

Chris saw she was upset and caressed her face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he could not. He let his loyalty get in the way.

"Go to sleep, Chris." Anna said as she got up and pulled the covers over him.

Anna walked out and continued to her room. She reached the door when someone placed their hand on it and she could not open it. She turned to see...

**A/N: Who could it be?**


	4. Why not Love?

**A/N: I only own anyone you do not recognize as wrestlers. Please continue to read and review. I will continue the story based on reviews. **

Anna turned to see Dave standing there. She was stunned to see him and was a little scared to see him standing there.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"I went to check on Chris." she said. Dave opened the door and went into the room with Anna. He scared her when they were alone.

"I thought you were going to your room. I was waiting on you to see if you were alright." he said.

"Sorry, sir, I am fine." she said.

"I am going to make you go with me to the jousting competition since you made me wait. You will cheer me as I ride." he said.

"Yes, sir." she said.

"I will find you after you and Victoria have breakfast." he said. She nodded.

"Good night, Anna." he said.

"Good night, Dave." she said. He smiled when she called him by his name.

Dave left and Anna fell asleep. She was dreading tomorrow. She hated jousting and now she HAD to go.

The next morning Anna got up and got dressed. She went to Victoria's room to help her get ready.

"Morning, Anna." Mark said as he opened the door.

"Morning, Mark." she said and avoiding looking at him.

"Please help Victoria get ready." he said and left.

Anna walked in and found Victoria crying. Anna sat next to her.

"What happened?" she asked Victoria.

"We got into a fight, because I did not know my place." Victoria said.

"Come on, we need to get ready and make you presentable." Anna said.

Anna helped Victoria get ready. They went to eat breakfast and Victoria knew something was wrong.

"Anna, what is wrong?" Victoria asked her.

"I am going with Dave to the jousting competition." Anna said and Victoria looked at her.

"I made Dave wait and he is having me escort him since he is competing. I have to cheer." Anna said.

"You will be fine, but I think that you have caught Dave's eye." Victoria said.

"I guess I have." Anna said. She seemed disappointed.

"Oh, Anna, I know that you really like someone else, but you need to start to look for a husband of good standings. Your father wants you to marry someone who can take care of you." she said to her. Anna nodded.

"Dave is not all bad. He does have a soft side; you will just have to find it." Victoria said.

They finished eating and were walking through the gardens. Paul and Chris were practicing the bow and arrow. They smiled when they saw them. They finished practicing and walked over to them.

"Anna?" Chris asked. They turned to see Paul and Chris.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"We are here to take you and Victoria to the competition." he said.

"Thank you." Victoria said as she took Paul's arm. Anna took Chris' and they began to walk back to the palace.

"I see you are feeling better." Anna said. Chris smiled.

"I will be fine, but you need to be concerned with other things. I know that Dave has an eye for you." he said.

"I do not care." Anna said. Chris just looked at her.

"Anna, be quiet, I think that you need to give it more thought." he said.

Anna was tired of hearing about Dave. She was sick of it and missed being invisible.

They arrived at the competition and were ready to watch it. Anna wished that she was anywhere else, but she knew that she had to follow certain rules. She knew her place.

"Morning, Anna." Dave said as he greeted her before preparing to compete.

"Morning, sir." she said and curtseyed.

"How many times to I have to ask you to call me Dave?" he asked her.

"At least once more; I am afraid." she said.

"Such good manners; she knows her place." the king said as he kissed her hand. Anna curtseyed to him.

"Thank you, sir." she said.

"Father, it is time for the tournament to start." Dave told his father.

"Represent the family and DO NOT EMBARRASS US, David." the king said. Dave nodded and Anna saw something different in his eyes.

The tournament began and Anna sat beside Victoria and Paul. She was again disgusted by the sport. She cheered for Dave as he rode. He sat beside her after he was done.

"Are you not enjoying the sport?" he asked her.

"I do not like brutality and see no need for it or to display it." Anna said. Dave smirked at her.

"You are outspoken for a woman." Dave said. Anna just sat there.

The rest of the tournament went well. Randy won the tournament and Dave awarded him the prize. Victoria kissed his cheek.

They left immediately to go back to the palace to start the banquet.

"Anna, I want you to be with me at the banquet. Go get ready and I will send someone to get you." he said as he walked off. Anna felt upset a the idea of just being dismissed.

Anna immediately left and went to her room. She was slightly overwhelmed and new to the whole process. She had just gotten in her room when a servant came in.

The servant helped Anna into a purple, flowing dress. Anna put her hair up and was looking in the mirror when Victoria came in.

"Anna, I was worried. Are you ok?" Victoria asked. She looked at Anna and gasped.

"Oh, Anna, you look beautiful." Victoria said. Anna just looked at her and seemed as if she was going to cry.

"Leave." Victoria told the servant who left quickly.

Dave was in the hall with Paul, Randy, and Chris.

"How was the tournament?" Chris asked. He did not attend.

"Randy won." Dave replied.

"Anna did not seem to enjoy herself." Paul said.

"She does not like the sport because it is violent. I have to get her to like me so that cannot bother me." Dave said.

"I am sure that will happen." Randy said.

"Shut your mouth or I will take your tongue." Dave told Randy.

"I will make sure that she is mine and she will know her place, be comfortable, and have my children. I do not care if she does not approve of violence and if I have to I will MAKE her my bride. She will not embarrass her family and I will be king soon!" he said to them.

No one said another word and Chris was upset before they went to the banquet.

"Anna, what is wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I do not want to do this. I do not like Dave and I want to be invisible." Anna said.

"Anna, we have to do what is right. We have to make sure that we do not embarrass our families." she said.

"What about love?" Anna asked her.

"We cannot marry for love. We have to marry for our families." Victoria said as the door came flying open. Mark and Paul walked in.

"Victoria, you are late." he said as he drug her out fo the room.

"Anna, Dave is waiting on you." Paul said.

"I am ill. I cannot go." Anna said, she would not look at Paul. She was extremely upset.

Paul walked back and Victoria saw he was alone. She knew that Dave would be upset.

Dave noticed he was alone and pulled him out in the hallway.

"Where is she?" he asked him.

"She is ill." Paul said.

"I will be back; inform my father." Dave said and walked towards Anna's room.

**A/N: Uh oh. What will happen? Review and find out. **


	5. Lost Love

**A/N: I only own the people who you don't recognize as wrestlers. Keep up the reviews if ya want the story to continue. Thanks and I hope that you enjoy. **

Anna was sitting outside. She knew Dave would get upset and that she would get it later. She was upset, confused, and did not want to go. She was still dressed for the banquet because she did not care to change. She was too upset to care.

Anna was interrupted by the door to her room being thrown open and slammed shut. She saw Dave and he was upset. She stood up about the time he got to her. Dave grabbed Anna and he saw fear in her eyes. She just stood there and looked at him.

"You lied to Paul and embarrassed me." he growled at her.

"Please, let go of me. It hurts." she whispered. Dave only grabbed her wrist tighter.

"I do not care. You are going to the banquet and you are going to look happy." he said to her. She just looked at him.

Dave reappeared with Anna on his arm. Paul, Victoria, and Chris knew she was upset. Chris knew that she was scared of him, but she was hiding her feelings well.

Anna appeared happy, but was hurting on the inside. Anna danced with Dave for most of the night and she stayed by his side. Dave did not let her out of his site. Dave walked her to her room that night.

A servant helped Anna get ready for bed. Anna changed and went outside after the servant left. She walked outside and began to sob.

Dave, Paul, and Randy were in the gardens. They could see her on the balcony. She sat down with her back to the railings.

"Did you have to drag her?" Paul asked him. Paul was cruel, but he knew how to treat a woman.

"Yes, and are you really questioning me?" Dave asked him. Paul shook his head no.

Anna was outside and crying. She could hear Dave, Paul, and Randy and she hated all of them at the moment. She was sitting against the rail when there was a knock at the door. She got up as Chris walked thought the door. She quickly shut the doors to the balcony and walked towards him.

"Do not go out there." she warned him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Dave is out there and I do not want you to get hurt." she whispered. Chris looked at her and she was clearly upset.

"Anna, it will be ok." Chris said as he hugged her. Anna just hugged him back. She let go and stepped back from him.

"You need to go. I do not want Dave hurting you." she said to him. Chris laughed a little at her comment.

"Anna, he will not hurt me and I am sorry that he has hurt you." he said to her. Chris stepped up to her so that he could be right beside her.

"Chris, please, I am just going to accept what is happening and be his wife. I will learn my place and marry for the family." she said. Chris' heart broke when he heard this. He knew that was not what she wanted.

"Anna, no, that is not what you want." he said. Anna just looked at him.

"How do you know what I want?" she asked him.

"Because, Anna, I do. I know you." he said to her. She just looked at him.

"Love, Anna, you want love. You want to marry for true love, no matter what the person's standing in life is; you will marry for love. I know that you miss being invisible and being ignored by the person you love the most. And, Anna, I am sorry that I have ignored you because I have loved you since we were younger. I should have told you more and ignored Dave. I let my loyalty get in the way and I am sorry." he said. He looked at her and saw that she had tears running down her face. Chris caressed her cheek and kissed her. He kissed her like he had always wanted to.

Anna was experiencing her first kiss and she was amazed by it. She had always wanted to be this close to Chris, and now she was. She just knew that she could not keep it. Chris held her until they broke apart. They pulled apart and looked at her.

"I am sorry." she whispered and stepped back.

"Anna…" he was saying.

"Just go, Chris. Please." she said.

"Anna, I am sorry. I love you and I hope that I can show you that before you make a mistake." he said and left.

Anna sank on her bed and cried. She finally had what she always wanted only to lose it because of her duty to her family.

The next morning Anna woke up and was very depressed. She got dressed and left the palace. She did not tell anyone and just left. She walked into London. She was walking around the city and enjoyed blending in. She wasn't recognized and felt like herself. She walked around the city and visited her favorite place; the river.

Dave was looking for Anna and could not find her. He knew he had upset her and figured that she was hiding.

"You, servant, have you seen Anna?" he asked him.

"No, sir, not since she left this morning." he told Dave.

"Where did she go?" he asked the servant.

"Into London, she seemed very upset and unhappy." the servant said.

Dave immediately went to find Paul, Chris, and Randy.

"What the hell?" he asked them.

"What is it?" Paul asked them.

"You let Anna go into London." he said. Chris' eyes got really big and Randy was trying not to laughed.

"We will go find her." Paul said and grabbed Chris.

They left and went into London searching for Anna, along with 20 of the palace guards. Paul spotted her sitting on the river back. She looked so peaceful, just sitting there. Paul sighed.

Anna was sitting there on the river bank just enjoying the scenery. She was looking across the Thames and watching the other part of society. The other side was known for being "evil". She had always wanted to visit it, but never could.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked to see Paul and immediately came back into the real world.

"Anna, you have to go back. Dave has everyone looking for you. He is very upset that you left." he told her.

"I would want to return to that why?" she asked him.

"If we do not return with you then we might all lose our heads." he said. Anna sighed and nodded.

Anna was helped on the horse by Paul and they rode off. They began to get closer and Paul felt Anna's grip tighten.

"Anna, it will be ok. He will not kill you." Paul said. It did not help Anna at all. She would rather be dead than dealing with an angry Dave. She was silent as they arrived. Paul helped her off and was greeted by an upset Dave.

Dave immediately grabbed Anna and walked off. He was extremely upset with her, but Anna just followed him. She did not put up a fight. Paul felt horrible for being the one to bring her back. He almost wished he would have left her on the river bank or taken her out of the city.

**A/N: I wouldl ike to know if you want me to continue the story. Thanks and let me know. Suggestions are always appriciated. **


	6. King of France

**A/N: I only own the people who you do not recognize as wrestlers. Enjoy and please review to let me know if you want this continued. **

Paul was standing there watching Dave pull Anna into the palace. Chris and Randy rode up.

"I take it you found her." Chris said. Paul sighed.

"Yes, and I wish I would have left her." he said. They all felt horrible that Anna was going to be at the mercy of Dave.

"Come on, we need practice." Chris said. Paul and Randy both nodded and walked away. Anna was on their minds. They wanted to make sure that she was ok.

Dave pulled a silent Anna into a room deep below the palace. He took her into a jewelry room that was hidden. He did this so no one would hear him and what he was going to say.

"I will lock you down here if you EVER do this to me again. If you ever run away I may have them kill you on the spot. I will not take this from you." he shouted at her. Anna just stood there.

"Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir, I am sorry for how I have acted today." Anna said, looking down.

"Good, you will now have a guard posted outside of your room and you will be watched everywhere you go. Now, go and get ready. You are going with me to the banquet tonight. We are welcoming the king of France and you will do what I say." Dave said as he pulled her to her room.

"Get ready." he growled at her as he shoved her into her room.

A maid helped Anna into a crimson dress. She did Anna's hair and made her presentable. Anna was looking in the mirror and hated who she saw staring back at her. She sighed and walked out. Chris was standing there and smiled at her. She just looked at him.

"Come on." he said and gave her his arm. She accepted it and they walked to meet Dave.

"You look wonderful." he whispered to her as they walked to the hall.

"Thank you." she said.

"I am glad to see that you are ok." he said.

"Am I? I hate this." she said.

"Do not say that to loud you will get in trouble." Chris said as he handed her to Dave.

"DO NOT forget your place." Dave growled in her ear as they walked into the banquet hall.

The dinner went well. The King of France, John, seemed very happy with the festivities.

"He is so young." Victoria whispered to Anna. Anna smiled, for the first time that night, and nodded.

"He is charming." Anna whispered back.

The King of France, John, was very good looking and had many women in France wanted him to make them his bride. Anna and Victoria were dancing with Mark and Chris. John was talking with Dave and King William.

"May I dance with her?" John asked the King. The King looked at who he was pointing at to see it was Anna. Dave smirked when he saw it. He knew the King would tell him no.

"Yes, you may." the king said. Dave's smile fell and he went to Victoria.

"Victoria, dance with me." Dave said and he took her from Mark. They began to dance and Victoria saw John walking towards Anna.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Why do you think that I am up to anything?" he asked her.

"Dave, just do not hurt her. She is innocent." Victoria begged and Dave smirked.

John walked over to Anna.

"May I dance with you?" he asked her. She nodded and curtseyed to Chris and then to John. Anna looked at John and smiled.

_She is beautiful_. John thought as they began to dance.

John and Anna continued to dance and John was mesmerized by her eyes. They were dark brown and contained many secrets.

"Would you join me as I walked thought the garden?" John asked her.

Anna wanted to say yes, but did not know if she should. She glanced at Dave and saw him dancing with another girl. She smiled.

"I would love to." she told him. John offered her his arm and she accepted it. They began to leave when Dave noticed and signaled to Paul to follow them.

John and Anna walked out to the gardens. They walked through the flowers and John watched Anna. They stopped at a bench and sat down. Anna was looking at the stars and John was looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked her.

"Things that women are not supposed to think about." she said. He smiled at her.

"Your eyes are beautiful and sparkle like that stars." he whispered to her. Anna looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered. She had always wanted a man to treat her like this and now one was.

"I want to kiss you." he whispered to her. Anna was a bit taken back. She spotted Paul and sighed.

"We are being watched." she whispered to him. He glanced and saw Paul.

"I understand. I want you to meet me tomorrow after breakfast. I want you to join the Princes and me on a ride through the country." he whispered.

"I do not think that Dave will allow me to." she said.

"I will take care of him." he said. Anna nodded.

"We need to be heading back." John said.

John helped Anna up and they slowly walked back. Anna was enjoying her time with John. John walked her to her room and bid her good night.

Anna smiled as she walked into her room. She saw Dave standing on the balcony and he was not happy.

**A/N: Please R & R. **


	7. Peace Agreement & Temper Problems

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Please review and let me know if you like the story or not. Thanks. **

Anna walked into her room and got closer to Dave. She knew he was not happy.

"I understand that John has invited you to ride with us tomorrow." he said.

"I take it Paul told you?" she asked him.

"He did and he also said that you looked very happy with John." Dave said as he walked towards her.

"I suppose I did." she said.

"Anna, are you not happy with everything I have given you?" he asked her.

"I am happy with everything you have done for me and I am grateful. Am I not allowed to be happy with others?" she asked him. Dave laughed and grabbed her arm.

"No, you are allowed to be happy with others. I was not saying that. I am just wondering what he has or has done to make you so happy that I do not have." Dave said.

"Charm." Anna answered. Dave smirked at her.

"I have charm." he said as he tightened the grip on her wrist.

"No, sir, you have cruelty and brutality." Anna said. She knew she should not have said it, but she could not help speaking the truth.

Dave glared at her and raised his hand to hit her. Anna just looked at him. She was scared on the inside, but was not going to let it show. Dave put his hand down once he saw that she was not scared or going to beg for him not to.

"I have charm." he growled.

"You scare people into doing what you want; that is NOT charm." she said. No one ever talked to Dave in this tone.

Dave could not take it anymore. He slapped her right across the face. Anna just put her hand to her face.

"I am sorry, sir. I was out of place." she whispered. The hit left a mark on her cheek. Dave noticed that she was still not scared. He was surprised by this because most people would be begging for him to stop.

"Chris will be staying in here tonight. I do not want you running off, since you are joining us tomorrow." he told her. She was just standing there as Dave stormed off.

Chris was walking down the hall when Dave approached him and he knew Dave wasn't happy. Dave stopped Chris.

"You need to stay in Anna's room tonight." he said to him. Chris nodded.

"Chris, I trust you, but I will warn you. Keep your hands off!" he growled at Chris.

"I understand." Chris said. He was growing tired of Dave's overbearing presents and attitude towards Anna.

Chris rushed to Anna's room. He knew something had happened and was worried about her. Chris didn't bother knocking he just went into Anna's room. He saw her standing on the balcony. She was in her nightgown and turned to see him. He gasped when he saw her.

Anna just looked at Chris. She had tears running down her face and just turned back to look out towards the city.

"Anna, what happened?" Chris asked her. Chris ran his finger, gently, over the mark. Anna flinched at his touch. Dave had hit her really hard.

"He slapped me. Move on." she said. Chris was taken back by her response and he felt the urge to go find Dave and slap him.

"Anna, I am sorry." he said and pulled her into a hug. She pushed him away.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I told him he was cruel and brutal." she whispered.

"Anna, why?" Chris asked her. He knew her honesty would eventually get her in trouble.

"Why, would you tell him that?" he asked her. Anna just looked at her. She was getting upset with him.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be harsh." he said to her. She just turned her back to him. Chris felt horrible.

"Anna, I am sorry, but I just want to know why you would say that to him. He does control your future." he said.

"No, Chris, he does not control my future. I can say no, and I just might say no. I do not HAVE to marry him, but I just might. I mean it is not like anyone else will every marry me." she said to him. Chris had never seen Anna so upset.

"Anna, why?" he asked her.

"Chris, I know that you have to stay here, but I am not talking with you." she said.

"Anna…" he said.

"Goodnight." she said. Chris did not know what to do.

Anna walked away from him and laid down. She was tired of Chris telling her what to do instead of showing his feelings. She was tired of his loyalty or did he lie? She fell asleep thinking about it.

Chris fell asleep on the sofa in the room. He was worried about Anna. He did not sleep well. Chris woke up the next morning to Dave telling him to get out.

"Anna, wake up." Dave said.

Anna quickly got up and went behind the screen to get dressed. A servant helped Anna get ready and look appropriate.

"You will know your place today, you will be seen and not heard, and you will not run away. If John speaks to you then you do not say more than needed. Do you understand?" he asked Anna. She walked out and looking at him.

"I do." she said and just look at the ground.

They ate breakfast and met John and Randy at the stable.

"Morning, Anna." Randy said to her.

"Morning, sir." she said.

"Randy, if you please." he said. She nodded.

John arrived a few minutes later and apologized for being late.

"Shall we?" Randy asked.

They all got on horses and began to ride though the country side.

"Are you enjoying this?" Randy asked Anna.

"No, I am do not." Anna answered. Randy smirked at her response.

"Come on." Randy said.

Anna followed Randy as they rode away from Dave and John. Anna wanted to be away from Dave. John and Dave were talking about the peace and protection agreements.

"Is this better?" Randy asked Anna as they arrived at a pond.

"Yes, sir." she replied. She was so scared to step out of line because she did not know Randy's temper and he was related to Dave.

"Why are you so proper?" Randy asked Anna as he sat down beside her on the bank.

"It is my place. I have to be or I will embarrass my family" she said and Randy nodded.

"I would like to see you not be proper just once." he said and smiled at her. Anna smiled back.

"John, what will it take for France and England to have peace and mutual protection?" Dave asked him.

"We want trade to all ports, sharing of the army, and I would like for Anna to stay with me in Paris for one month. She will also be allowed to stay if she wishes to." John said.

"I will agree, but we want access to ports and sharing of the army as well. I will also have someone accompany Anna to Paris. She will be allowed to leave anytime during the month after being there for one week." Dave said.

"Access to major ports." John said.

"Deal." Dave said.

"Good, Anna can leave with me in three days. Who will be accompanying her?" John asked.

"I will send Randy or Paul." Dave said.

"Randy?" John asked.

"Yes, he can go to make sure that you will enact the treaty in France." Dave said.

"I understand and I welcome them both." John said. They shook on it.

"Shall we find Randy and Anna?" John asked. Dave nodded and they ventured towards the pond.

Randy was talking to Anna. He was looking at her.

"Anna?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Accompany me to the banquet tomorrow." he said.

"Randy, you need to discuss that with Dave." she said.

"I will." he said. She nodded.

John and Dave rode up a few minutes later. Randy was swimming in the pond and Anna was sitting on the bank.

"May we join you?" John asked her. She nodded.

Anna was sitting there as they swam in the pond. She was sitting there when she saw men approaching. She saw them to be rebels and they looked to be Welsh or Scottish. They did not look friendly and thy men were not paying attention to her.

"Sirs?" she asked them. They ignored her. She did not know what to do.

**A/N: Thanks viper-sa, Fidelitas, and Fullospunk for the reviews. I will continue the story when I get more reviews. Have a good week. **


	8. Pregnancy & Kisses

**A/N: I only own the people you do not recognize as wrestlers. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!**

Anna was in a dilemma; she could yell at them and get yelled at or just sit there. She just sat there. She did not want to get into it with Dave so she just sat there.

The riders approached and were rebels. They rode up and dismounted from their horses to sneak up on them. Anna just ignored everyone. She was not sure what to do. She wished she was invisible.

"Get up." one growled at her. She stood up as he grabbed her. Anna just looked at him as he tied her hands. She was so upset because of the previous nights events that she just stood there.

John noticed the rebels and what they were doing to Anna. He got Dave and Randy's attention. They devised a plan and began to sneak up on the rebels. They knew they needed to help Anna or who knows what would happen to her.

The rebels started to pull Anna over to the horse. She began to get scared and went slowly.

"Get on." one growled at her.

"I need help." she said. She was trying to buy time since she saw Dave moving near them. The rebels were getting upset with her and scaring her.

"Hurry up, bitch." one said. Anna was shocked and kicked him.

"I would if you would help me!" she growled at him. The man was mad at her for kicking him and yelling at him. He back handed Anna across the face and she was knocked out from the blow.

"Do not hit women!" Dave growled as he and Randy pounced on the men. John was fighting one of them. The five rebels were quickly killed.

John had untied Anna's hands and was holding her. He was trying to wake her up. Randy had dipped a piece of cloth in water and gave it to John. He quickly dabbed it on her face and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded. John picked her up and handed her to Dave, who was already on his horse. They needed to get back, quickly. John and Randy got on theirs and were getting ready to ride off; taking the horses from the rebels with them.

Anna was sitting in front of Dave. He was holding her up with her leaning against him. She looked over at the rebels.

"They cannot hurt you now. They are dead." Dave whispered in Anna's ear. She nodded.

"I am glad." she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. He really cared for her, but he just did not know how to show her.

"Yes, thank you." she said.

They rode back. Dave kept an arm tightly wrapped around Anna's waist. He liked the feeling of Anna being this close to him.

"I need to tell you something." Dave told her as they were riding back.

"Yes?" Anna asked him.

"I am sorry I hit you. I did not mean to get that upset and take it out on you. I hope that you will forgive me." he said. Anna just sighed.

"I do forgive you. I was out of place." she said back. Dave was relieved at Anna's response.

They arrived at the palace and Dave carried Anna to her room.

"Thank you, Dave." She said and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Your welcome. I want you to rest and not attend the banquet tonight." he said.

"Yes, sir." she said.

"I want you to meet me in the gardens after dinner." he said.

"I will and thank you." she said.

Dave left Anna to rest for a little while. He was so happy that she was meeting him later. He wanted to see her. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He was nervous.

Anna had just changed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

Victoria walked in and gave Anna a hug.

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked her.

"I am fine. I was a little scared, but they saved me." she said.

"I heard about your day. Randy told me. I wanted to check to see if you were alright." Victoria said.

"I am fine. How was your day?" Anna asked her.

"I needed to talk to you about that." Victoria said.

"What is wrong?" she asked her.

"I am pregnant, but I do not know whose it is." Victoria said. Anna just looked at her.

"What?" Anna asked her.

"I do not know if it is Mark's or not." she said. Anna pulled her in from the balcony.

"Who else's could it be?" she asked her.

"Chris." Victoria mumbled. Anna was hurt.

"Chris?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna, I am sorry. I did have sex with him." Victoria said. Anna was upset.

"WHY?" Anna asked her, in a loud voice.

"Because he found out that I mad been seeing Paul behind Mark's back." she said. Anna was extremely upset; not only did Chris yell at her, but now he had had sex with her best friend."

"Have fun at the banquet." Anna said.

"Anna, I am sorry. I did not want to tell you, but you had the right to know." Victoria said and left.

Anna was so upset. She ran out to the gardens and just sat there. She was sitting there with tears running down her face. Dave had seen her and followed her.

"Anna?" he asked her. She looked at him and turned back around.

_Fuck being proper. I DO NOT want to talk to him!_ she thought.

"Anna, are you alright?" Dave asked her as he sat beside her. She just turned away from him.

"Anna?" he asked her and pulled her to look at him. She pushed him off, pulled her knees up to her chest, and cried. She had just had her heart broken and she did not want to talk about it.

"Anna, I am sorry about what ever is wrong. I wish that I could make it disappear." he whispered. She leaned on him and cried.

Dave held her and let her cry. He did not care that he had missed the banquet. He wanted to make sure she was alright. She seemed extremely upset.

Anna finally stopped crying. Dave stroked her cheek and Anna looked at him. He looked into her eyes and saw pain. He was hurt by this and wanted to make it go away. He tightened his grip on her.

"I am sorry for what ever had happened to you." Dave whispered.

"I was just upset from earlier." she said and lied to him. He knew it was something else, but just let it go.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded and Dave smiled at her. He felt a strong urge to kiss her. Randy had seen Dave and Anna from the balcony and decided to see what was happening.

Dave looked at Anna and could not hold back. He leaned down and kissed her. Anna just kissed him back.

_Her lips are so soft._ He thought as he kissed her.

Randy walked down and saw them kissing. He was upset beyond anything he had been in a long time. Dave knew that he liked Anna, but he was kissing her. Randy walked back to his room with the first girl he had seen.

Chris had walked by the balcony in time to see Anna kissing Dave. He was upset, but knew she was mad at him.

_She is doing it in spite of me_. He thought and clenched his fist. Paul walked up when he saw Chris gripping the balcony railing. He looked and saw Dave and Anna kissing.

"He finally got her and you had better hope that I do not get drunk later because I will come after you. I do not like it when people blackmail my friends." he told Chris. Chris was more upset at this point. He just watched Paul walk away. He went to find Randy.

Dave pulled away from Anna.

"I am sorry." she whispered.

"Anna, do not be sorry. I kissed you and I will do it again." Dave said as he kissed her again.

John passed Chris in the hall. He knew Chris was mad.

"What is wrong?" John asked Chris.

"Dave and Anna." Chris growled.

"That will change when she is in Paris." John said laughing and walked off.

**A/N: UH OH! Everyone's pissed what will happen? **


	9. Paul and Anna's talk

**A/N: I only own the people that you do not recognize as wrestlers. Please review and let me know that people are reading this. Thank you viper-sa for all the reviews. You are keeping me going. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dave and Anna sat there looking at each other. Dave was surprised she did not push him away. He was so glad that she had accepted him.

"I am sorry that I was mean and cruel to you earlier." he said.

"I forgive you. I already told you this." she said.

"I understand that, but I really am sorry." he said. He was trying to show her his true feelings. He was so nervous.

"Dave, is everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yes and no." he said.

"What is the problem?" she asked him.

"Anna, you are going to France for a month with John." he whispered.

"WHY?" she asked him. She did not care that she was being rude.

"Calm down, please. I am sending you to France as part of the peace agreement. You are going for one month with John. He wants you to be his guest. I agreed and I am sorry." he said. She was upset and very mad.

"Did you ever think about how I felt? Did you even ask? You can tell everyone in the his kingdom what to do, but did you ever consider if they like you after you do it?" she asked him. She got up and walked away.

"Anna." he said. She did not turn around but instead started running. He sighed. Everything in his body was telling him to go after her, but he just could not make himself do it.

Paul was in Victoria's room with her. He knew she was pregnant. She was upset, but glad that Mark was in France at the moment. He would return in a week.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him.

"Nothing, you are going to be his wife and when the time is right you will be his widow." Paul said. Victoria just looked at him.

"Paul, you cannot kill him." Victoria said.

"Why not? You wanted me to a few days ago." he said.

"I know, but it is not right. We cannot kill a man because he is an ass. We need a real crime; just go. I need sleep." she said. Paul sighed and left.

Paul was walking down the hall when he saw Anna upset and running. She was so upset she fell. She just laid there. She didn't care. Anna just laid there and cried. Paul walked over and picked her up. She looked at him.

"Leave me alone." she said.

"Come on." he said. He carried her to his room. Paul was so nice to Anna and was known to be cruel.

"What happened that you are so upset?" Paul asked her as he sat her on her bed.

"I have to go to France." she said.

"I know. Dave used you as a bargain to get peace with France." he said. Anna was so upset. She just looked out the window.

"Anna, I know that you are not used to this life, but you need to learn. You are beautiful and two princes are in love with you. A king likes you and wants you to be queen, but Anna you just will not let anyone love you." he said. Anna just looked at him.

_Beautiful?_ she thought.

"I am not beautiful and I do want someone to love me. I just want fall in love when I marry. I know that I will not get that chance, but I can hold out hope. Well, I did, until I found out that the person I was in love with and thought they loved me back, is not in love with me." she said.

"Chris?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I am upset at him as well." he said.

"You love Victoria do you not?" Anna asked him.

"I did. I did not want her to marry Mark." he said.

"You do not like Mark do you?" she asked him.

"Honestly, no. I do not. Victoria should never have married him." he said.

"I understand. I wish he was dead at times." she said. Paul looked at her.

"You want his dead?" he asked her.

"At times, he is the only person who has ever made me feel like I was not even good enough to live." she said. Paul just looked at her.

"I know how you feel. Dave does that to Randy all the time. Randy hates him." Paul said.

"I did not know that." she said.

"Yeah, Dave has always held it over Randy's head that he would never rule." he said. Anna just sighed.

"Randy is upset at Dave at the moment." Paul said.

"What for?" Anna asked.

"He saw you and Dave kissing. Chris did as well." he said. Anna just looked at him.

"I guess John is left." she said. Paul laughed.

"You need some sleep. Good night, Anna." he said. He got ready to walk out when Dave walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Dave asked Paul.

"I helped her here because she was upset and fell." Paul said.

"Anna, is this true?" Dave asked her.

"Why do you not take my word for it?" Paul asked him.

"I know you, Paul. I wanted to make sure." Dave said. Paul was a bit drunk and upset.

Paul tackled Dave into the hall. Anna just ran after to see what was happening. They were rolling on the ground beating each other. Anna just watched. She looked up and saw the King, John, Randy, and Chris running towards them.

"STOP IT!" the king yelled.

Randy and John pulled Paul off Dave. Dave was being held back by Chris. Dave had gotten his ass kicked. Anna was just standing there.

"What is going on here?" the king asked.

"Nothing, Father. Just a friendly dispute, right, Paul?" Dave answered.

"Yeah, real friendly." Paul growled.

"Get this settled and get into bed. Good night, Anna." he said. Anna curtseyed.

"Goodnight, sir." she said.

She was looking at them. Dave was on the floor and had a towel for his lip. Chris was looking at Anna. She would not look at him. Randy smiled at her and John did as well.

"Goodnight, Anna." John said.

"Goodnight." she said.

John, Randy, and Paul walked off. Dave was helped up by Chris. Anna just looked at both of them.

"Goodnight, Anna, I am sorry if I disturbed you." Dave said and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight." she said.

Chris was still standing there.

"Anna, may I have a word with you?" he asked her. Anna looked at him and closed the door as she went in. Chris sighed and walked away. He knew he had messed up.

Anna woke up the next morning and got dressed. She went to help Victoria. She walked in and found Victoria on the balcony.

"Victoria?" she asked her. Victoria turned to look at her.

"Anna, are you alright, after last night?" Victoria asked her.

"I am fine. Are you alright?" Anna asked her.

"I guess I am. I am just thinking about something that Paul said last night." she told her.

"Is it that he wants Mark dead?" Anna asked. Victoria turned and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked her.

"I talk to him last night. We talked about the subject." Anna said.

"Did it upset you?" Victoria asked.

"No, the fact that Chris slept with you and that Dave is making me go to France with John upset me more." Anna said.

"Anna, I am sorry." Victoria said.

"I am not upset with you anymore. I am at Chris. I understand your reason, but not his. He could have let it go." she said. Victoria nodded. They were standing on the balcony watching the guys practice their sword fighting below.

Randy was sitting beside Chris while Dave and John practiced. They saw Anna and Victoria.

"I hate Dave." Randy growled.

"I do, too. I do not think that we hate him for the same reason, though." Chris said.

"I hate him for kissing Anna when he knows that I like her. What is your reason?" he asked him.

"A bit of the same." Chris answered.

Dave and John finished up as Paul walked out. All the guys stood up to see what would happen. Paul saw Anna and Victoria and waved to them. They waved back.

"Why are you waving at them?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to. Is that alright with your highness?" Paul asked him. Randy was so upset that he punched Paul.

**A/N: Please review if you want to know why Randy punched him and what will happen to Mark. **


	10. Sad News for the Palace

**A/N: I only own the people who you do not recognize as wrestlers. Please R & R. Thanks. **

Anna and Victoria watched as Randy was pulled off Paul, by Chris.

"Maybe it is better I am going to France." Anna said.

"I know it is hard." Victoria said. Anna sighed.

"Come on, it is time for breakfast." Victoria said.

Anna helped Victoria get dressed and they went to have breakfast. They were eating and John walked in.

"Anna, Randy wants to have a word with you." he said. Anna looked at Victoria.

"I will see you at dinner." she said. Anna nodded and left with John.

They were walking to Randy's room.

"John, what was Paul and Randy fighting about?" she asked him.

"I do not know, Anna. I think it had to do more with Dave, but he took it out on Paul." John said.

"Thank you for telling me." she said.

"Your welcome. I will see you at dinner?" he asked her as they approached Randy's room.

"Yes, thank you." she said and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard from the other side.

She walked into see Randy and Chris. She was a little uncomfortable being around Chris.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked Randy.

"Yes, sit." he said and pulled her next to him on the sofa. Randy had a cut on his forehead. He had a cloth and was trying to wipe the blood off, but was smearing it.

"Let me?" Anna asked him. He sighed and handed her the cloth. Anna stood up and began to clean it off. She wiped it off and put the rang back in the bowl. The water was a crimson color.

"What made you hit Paul?" she asked him.

"I was upset at Dave and I hit Paul." he said.

"That is not a good reason." she said.

"I do not think that you would know a good reason." Chris mumbled. Anna looked at him. He was right next to her. She slapped him right across the face.

Dave had walked in when she hit him and he was shocked. Randy was shocked as well.

"I was not talking to you!" she said. Chris went to hit her back when Randy stopped him and Dave pulled her back.

"Get out!" he said to Chris. Chris glared at Anna. She did not care. Randy turned to see Dave holding Anna.

"You leave." he told Dave. Anna thought he was talking to her and started to leave.

"Not you, Anna." he said. She stopped where she was and turned back around. Dave walked out.

"Sit, I needed to talk to you." he said.

She walked over and sat back down next to him.

"I am going with you to France. I know that you do not want to go and I do not either. Dave is sending me as well. I do not trust John's intentions with you. I wanted you to know that I am going with you and that I will be by your side the entire time." he said. Anna smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Will you walk around the grounds with me? I do not want to go alone." he said.

"I will, if you promise not to punch anyone else." she said.

"I promise." he said.

They walked around and talking.

"I am going to practice the bow and arrow. Will you sit and watch?" Randy asked her.

"I will." she said.

She was sitting there watching him when Dave walked up.

"Anna, may I have a word with you?" he asked her.

"I am watching Randy, right now." she said. Dave smirked at her answer. Randy looked over at him.

"She is with me, at the moment." Randy said. Anna could tell that there was tension between them.

"Why? She is not doing anything." Dave said. Anna did not want to go with him. Anna stood up.

"I am. Randy was going to teach me how to shoot an arrow." she said.

"I was, but I was practicing first." he said. Dave smirked.

"I want to watch." Dave said.

"Fine." Anna said. Dave sat down and Randy handed her the bow.

"Try it first." Randy said.

Anna shot the first arrow and hit the target, near the bulls eye.

"Good, here is another one." Randy said.

Anna continued to shoot. Randy and Dave were impressed.

"Who taught you?" Dave asked her.

"Mark. He taught me when we were little." she said.

"I am impressed." Randy said.

They finished up and went to lunch. Victoria met them and she was upset about something. They ate and then Anna left with Victoria to find out what was wrong.

"Victoria, what is wrong?" Anna asked her as they returned to Victoria's room.

"I just got word that Mark died in Spain. He was on his way back and he was killed by robbers." she said. Anna did not know how to feel.

"I am sorry." Victoria.

"I am sorry, as well." she said.

"Who told you?" she asked Victoria.

"Father. He wanted me to tell you. He is telling the guys right now." she said. Anna just sat there. She was sad, but happy at the same time.

Mark and Anna had never gotten along. Mark was always putting her down. She wanted him dead, but she never meant it.

Anna left Victoria's room after Victoria had cried herself to sleep. Anna was walking back to her room. She got to her door when Dave put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to looked at him. He opened the door and they went in.

He closed it and pulled her into a hug. Anna clung to him. She was crying, but it was not hysterical. Dave picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He sat there with Anna in his lap. He just cradled her and let her cry.

"I am sorry." he whispered. She just looked out the window.

Dave held her for a little while.

"Come on. I want to take you somewhere." he said to her. She nodded and stood up. Dave took her arm and they went to the stables.

Dave and Anna shared a horse as they rode into the countryside. Dave knew Anna's favorite place was the river bank. He took her there. They just sat there.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome. I am sorry you lost him." he whispered to her. She nodded.

"There is a play at the theater, today." she said.

"Let's go." he said.

Dave and Anna sat in the royal box and watched a play. Anna had always wanted to go to a play. Dave took her and knew that she was enjoying it. They both enjoyed the play.

"Thank you. I have always wanted to see a play." she said.

"Your welcome, we need to get back for dinner." he said. She nodded.

They rode back and had dinner. She did not eat much and did not talk. Victoria did the same. Neither of them said much and both excused themselves before the dancing.

Dave excused himself during the dancing and went to check on Anna. He knocked on the door and walked in. He saw Anna laying in bed, but did not know if she was asleep.

He walked over and sat beside her. She looked up at him. He smiled and moved some hair out of her face.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her.

"No, I was just laying here. I cannot sleep." she said.

"I wanted to check on you." he said.

"Thank you." she said. He smiled at her. He realized she was in bloomers and did not have a top on. She was holding the sheet to herself to cover up.

"I am sorry." he said, but he did not get up.

"It is alright." she said and wrapped it around her.

Dave continued to look into her eyes and just smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. Dave pulled her slower and she let go of the sheet and pulled him closer.

**A/N: Please review. **


	11. Lost

**A/N: I only own the people that you do not recognize as wrestlers. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!**

Anna was kissing Dave when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a moment, please." Anna said. She shoved Dave into the wardrobe and put on a nightgown. Dave cracked the door to listen in.

Anna opened the door to find John. She smiled and let him in.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I was just wanting to make sure that you are alright." he said.

"I am fine. Thank you." she said to him. He smiled at her.

"I just want to tell you that I know no one asked you if you wanted to go to France, but I am glad that you will be going." he said. Anna just smiled and nodded.

"Well, goodnight." he said and walked to the door he opened it to find Chris about to knock. John left and Anna was looking at Chris.

"We need to talk." Chris said and walked in. Anna sighed, and was glad that Dave was in the room.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I wanted to say I am sorry about Mark's death." he said.

"Thank you for your concern." she said.

"I also wanted to explain myself." he said.

"I do not want to hear it." she said.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because Chris, you say that you are in love with me and then you sleep with her. You sure did not seem to be in love like you said." she said.

"I am, Anna. I do not know why I did it. I just did." he said.

"I do not care, Chris. I do not know why I ever believed you, just go. You are nothing more than a solider to me." she said. She was very upset. Dave did not know that she like Chris.

"Anna, please, I am sorry." he said and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she growled at him. He let go and stepped back.

"I am sorry, but Anna, I love you." he said.

"Stop saying that. YOU DO NOT LOVE ME!" she said.

"I do." he said and grabbed her wrist. Anna slapped him across the face.

"Let it go Chris. You fucked up and I do not want you anymore." she said in a low voice. Dave and Chris had never seen her like this. Dave did not think that she had it in her to yell at someone, let alone slap them.

Chris was in shock at her actions and what she had said. He just looked at her.

"Please leave." she said. Chris just turned and walked to the door.

"Anna, I really am sorry. I did not ever mean to hurt you." he said before walking out.

Anna walked onto the balcony. Dave stepped out of the wardrobe and walked over to Anna. He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders.

"I am sorry, Anna. I did not know that you are in love with Chris." he whispered.

"Was, Dave, I was in love with Chris. I do not care for him anymore." she said. Dave was thrilled by this, but could not show it.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I will be. Hopefully I can get over it while I am in France." she said. Dave nodded.

"You need some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." he said. Anna nodded.

"Goodnight, Dave, and thank you." she said to him. He kissed the top of her forehead. He left and went to sleep. Anna crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Anna woke up to Victoria calling her name. She sat up quickly and looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked her. Victoria shook her head no.

"What is wrong?" Anna asked her.

"I miss him." Victoria said.

"I know and I am sorry." Anna said.

Anna quickly got dressed and she ate with Victoria. They ate in silence.

"Come on, I want to ride around." Victoria said. Anna nodded and waited for the servants to bring the horses.

Anna and Victoria rode around and went into the city. They were riding around. Someone recognized Victoria and a crowd gathered. Victoria started to get nervous and wanted to leave. The crowd would not let Victoria leave. She managed to get on the horse with Anna and they rode off. They rode back to the castle.

Paul and Dave saw them riding up and people running behind them. The gates were opened and closed quickly to keep the people out. Victoria was extremely upset. Paul was getting her inside when she passed out. Anna and Dave rushed in behind them.

Anna was worried about Victoria but the physician would not let anyone in. Anna was sitting there.

"What happened?" Randy asked her.

"We went riding and went to London. Some townspeople recognized Victoria and they crowded around us. She made it to my horse and rode back here. She was very upset." Anna said. She was shaken from the incident.

"It will be ok." Randy said. Dave was talking with Paul about the incident. Randy pulled Anna into an embrace. Dave looking over and saw it. Paul looked at what Dave was looking at.

"Are you falling for her?" he asked him. Dave nodded.

"At first I wanted her just for a queen to get the crown. Now I just want her to accept me. I want her to fall in love with me." he said. Paul chuckled.

"What?" he asked him, upset.

"You are falling in love with her quicker than she is falling for you. Just remember, Dave, she is going to Paris for a month with John AND Randy." he said. Dave growled.

"I know. She leaves tomorrow." he said.

The physician came out and everyone rushed towards him.

"She is fine. She was just overwhelmed at the situation. She would like to see Anna." he said and looked at her.

Anna slowly walked in. Victoria was laying in her bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked Victoria.

"No, I lost the baby." Victoria said.

"I am sorry, Victoria." she said.

"I am not. Can you tell everyone that I just want some sleep?" she asked Anna.

"Yes, I will check on you later." Anna said.

"Thank you." Victoria said.

Anna left and told the guys what Victoria had said, but left out the part about the baby.

Anna walked out to garden. She had had a trying day. She was standing there when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see…

**A/N: Review and find out who it is! **


	12. Death becomes her

**A/N: I only own the people you do not recognize as wrestlers. Keep up the reviews. Thanks to Mamacita, viper-sa, and Fidelitas for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Anna was standing in the garden when someone tapped her. She turned to see Paul. She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Is Victoria alright?" he asked her.

"Have you talked to her?" Anna asked him.

"I tried. She was asleep, but I know that someone else is wrong. What else happened Anna?" he asked her. He was almost pleading. Anna sighed and wanted to tell him but could not because she had promised Victoria.

"You will have to talk to her, Paul. I cannot tell you." Anna said.

"I understand. I will try again. Randy wanted to see you." he told her.

"I will go see him in a little while. I feel like being alone right now." she said. Paul nodded and walked away.

Anna sat down and watched the sun began to set. The day had gone by so fast. She was leaving for Paris on the day after tomorrow. She did not want to go, but she did. Mark would be buried in Spain and she knew he parents would be in France. She was glad she could see them, but did not really want to. She knew he father would talk to her about being married and being the one to carry on the family.

Anna continued to sit there until the sun had sat. She was sitting there when she heard her name being called. She stood up and turned to see Randy. She had never gone to see him.

"Anna?" Randy called. She ran over to him.

"I am sorry. I was thinking." she said.

"I am not upset. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." he said.

"I am fine." she said.

"We are going to have dinner. Are you hungry?" he asked her. She was not hungry, but decided to eat anyways.

"I need to." she said.

Randy offered her his arm and she took it. They walked to the banquet hall. Victoria was not there.

"Where is Victoria?" she asked them. They did not say anything.

"Excuse me, please." she said and left. She went straight to Victoria's room.

"Victoria?" she called for her. She did not get an answer. She opened the door and peaked in. She did not see Victoria. She walked in and looked around. The door to the balcony was open. Anna walked out and look to see Victoria laying on the ground below. Anna screamed and ran out of the room.

Anna was running to get to where Victoria was.

The men were sitting in the hall waiting on Anna. They were sitting there looking at each other and not talking. They heard Anna scream and looked at each other.

"Anna!" Chris said and they ran towards where they heard the scream coming from. They got into the long hall that lead to the other hallways and room and saw Anna at the end running outside.

"Come on!" John said.

They all took off running after her. Anna ran outside and saw Victoria's lifeless body.

"Victoria?" she said as she got closer. She fell beside it. Victoria was her best friend and she did not want her to be dead. She was beside Victoria, with tears running down her face, trying to wake her up. They guys ran out and saw where Anna had one. She was sitting in a clearing with bushes around her. Chris ran up and saw Victoria's lifeless body. He froze and the others ran up to see what he saw. Anna was laying on the ground sobbing. The guards had come over to see the same horrible site. One guard ran to get the physician.

Dave reached down and picked up Anna as the physician came over. He was saddened by the site as well. The king had heard the commotion and come over. He saw the site and fell over. Three guards helped him back to his room.

Dave carried Anna to his room. He took her there so she could be left alone and not be questioned. He laid her on the bed and she was still sobbing. Dave was extremely upset as well. He wanted to know what had happened.

"Anna?" Dave asked her a little while after she had stopped crying and grown silent. She looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked he.

"I found her like that." she whispered.

"You did not push her, did you?" he asked her. Anna was upset by Dave asking her this.

"You think I pushed her?" she asked him.

"I am just asking." he said. He did not think about it before he asked her and knew she would get upset.

"Why do you even think that you needed to ask that? I cannot believe you!" she said and got up.

"Anna, calm down, please." he said. She just ran out. Dave sighed and just sank down the wall. He knew he had done something wrong.

Anna was running down the hall when someone grabbed her. She saw Paul.

"Let me go!" she said. He pulled her into her room. He just held her. She got out of his grip and tried to get out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I do not know nor do I care, just let me out!" she said.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Dave accused me of pushing Victoria." she said. Paul immediately got angry.

"He should not have done that." he told her. A knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Anna, it is Randy and Chris." Chris said. Anna nodded to Paul and he let them in.

Randy and Chris walked in and saw that Anna and Paul was upset.

"What happened?" Chris asked after the door was shut.

"Dave asked her if she pushed Victoria." Paul said. Randy and Chris also got upset.

"We know you did not do it." Chris said. Randy was holding her in a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Where is John?" she asked them. They shrugged as there was a knock at the door.

Chris opened it to see John. He looked at all of them.

"Yes?" Anna asked him.

"I was just checking to see if you were alright." he said to her.

"Thank you, I am fine. I am hungry." she said.

"We are to. Come on, we will raid the kitchen." Randy said. They all were walking when they passed Dave's room.

"Wait." Anna said.

Anna knocked on Dave's door. He answered it and looked at her.

"We are going to raid the kitchen, would you like to come?" she asked him. He nodded and went with them.

They ate cold food in the garden that night. They all just talked and looked at stars. The king watched them and was glad that they were sticking together in this time of grief.

**A/N: Please review! Anna is getting ready to go to Paris. **


	13. Kisses and confusion

**A/N: I only own the people you do not recognize as wrestlers. Thanks for the reviews and for reading the story. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Enjoy!**

The mood of the next day was the same as it was the night before. Everyone was in shock that it had happened and no one wanted to face it. Anna ate breakfast with the guys and no one talked.

The service was held that day. The king was very sad and Anna stayed beside Dave all day. Everyone wished she had not killed herself. Dave was upset, but also upset because he had accused Anna.

The funeral procession went all the way through London and ended a few hours after it had started. Dave and Randy stayed with their father for the entire procession. Anna rode with John in a carriage. Everyone was upset and very respectful as it went through the city.

After the funeral, everyone went back to the palace. No one wanted to go back, but they had to. King William and John had to discuss more matters between the two countries. Dave and Paul were going to sit in on the meeting.

Anna was walking around the palace trying to get away from everything, but she could not escape the fact that her best friend was gone. She had no one to talk to and no one to understand what she is going through. She just walked outside and was looking around.

"Will you ride around with me?" Randy asked her as he walked up.

"Yes." she said. Randy knew she was upset.

They rode off together into the countryside. They stopped at the pond and got off. Anna was on the river bank and Randy joined her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I will be. I am not at the moment. How are you holding up?" she asked him.

"I will be fine. I will miss her, terribly, but I will be fine." he said. He looked at Anna and saw tears rolling down her face.

Randy leaned over and wiped the tears away.

"Anna, it will be alright." he said and scooted over next to her.

"I have no one who I can talk to and truly understand what I am going though." she said. Randy knew what she meant.

"I know and I am sorry." he whispered to her. She looked at him. He was lost in her eyes and kissed her. She surprisingly kissed him back. Randy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They were lost in the kiss when they heard a rider coming closer. Randy pulled away to see Paul standing there. Anna just sighed and buried her head in her knees. She wanted to disappear.

"Anna, come with me." he said. She got up with tears running down her face and left with him.

"Anna!" Randy called after her. She turned the horse to look at him.

"I am sorry." he said. She nodded and gave him a half smile before riding off with Paul.

Paul was riding with Anna and he slowed down when they approached the castle.

"Do you want to explain what I saw back there?" he asked her.

"We kissed." she mumbled.

"I am not going to tell Dave, but while in France you need to think about which one you like more." he said. She nodded and they arrived at the palace. Anna was taken, by Paul, to see Dave.

"Yes?" she asked him as she walked in.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright with everything before heading to Paris tomorrow." he said. Anna nodded.

"The servants packed my trunk. I know that Randy is going with me and that I will be there a month." she said. Dave nodded.

"Are you alright with going, now?" he asked her.

"I was always alright with going. I was going because my king asked me to, not because you asked me to." she told him. He knew she was still a little upset with him.

"Anna, I am sorry about accusing you. I did not mean to." he said.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked him.

"I did not want to accept that she had killed herself and was actually gone." he whispered.

"Fine." she said and walked to the door.

"Wait." Dave said as he walked to her. She turned to look at him.

"I want to know if you will stay with me on the balcony for a few moments?" he asked her. She reluctantly agreed.

"Anna, I wanted you to think about something while you are in France. I want you to think about coming back here and taking your place as queen." he said. She nodded. She knew it would happen, but was not ready for it.

" I will discuss it with my father while in France and then have you answer upon my return or I will send it to you while I am in France." she said. He nodded.

"I hope that you will consider it with your whole heart. I would like to have you as my bride." he said and caressed her face. She just looked at him.

"I will consider it, but I cannot answer you anymore for the moment. I want to discuss it with my father." she said. Dave nodded.

"I will accept that for the time being." he said. Anna was watching the sun set beyond the horizon and the clouds start to move in.

"It is beautiful." she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered in her ear. She turned to look into his eyes and was surprised by a kiss. He pulled her close and she had her hands pressed against his chest. She pushed him away and ran off. She was so confused.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and please review. **


	14. First night in France

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Thank you viper-sa and Fidelitas for the reviews. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Dave sighed after he watched Anna run out of the room. She was still unsure of how to act around him and he was unsure of how to show her his true feelings for her. He stood there a little longer before going to find Paul.

Anna ran to her room and shut the door. She turned to see that Chris was sitting on her bed.

"What?" she asked him. She was not in the mood to be around or see anyone at the moment.

"I just wanted to see you before you left for Paris." he said. She nodded.

"I just hope that when you leave we are friends and I am not just a solider." he said.

"Chris, we will always remain friends, but I will not be as close as you want me to be anymore." she said. He sighed.

"Alright, as long as I have you as a friend." he said. He kissed Anna's cheek and walked out.

Anna sighed and fell asleep with a million thoughts swirling through her head. She wanted to go to Paris, but at the same time she did not.

Anna awoke the next morning and got dressed. The servants were attending to her like they did Victoria and it made her a little uncomfortable. She did not like it that someone was always around her.

She joined Paul, Dave, Randy, John, and the king for breakfast. They ate and them Anna, John, and Randy left for France.

They traveled by boat across the sea and over to France. Anna had never left the country and was a little excited to get to. The trip took a day and a half. They arrived in Paris the next night.

They were taken to the palace to prepare for a banquet in their honor. The palace was larger than the one in London. Anna was amazed at its size.

"It is larger than home." Randy whispered in her ear and she nodded in agreement.

They were shown their rooms so they could get ready for the banquet. The banquet was in an hour. Anna got dressed in a white gown that had silver patterns embroidered in it. She pulled her hair up and was ready.

Anna walked to Randy's room, which was next door, and knocked. He answered and smiled at her. He was in a black suit.

_She looks like angels should look_. He thought as he looked at her.

"Are you ready to make our appearance?" she asked him.

"I suppose, shall we?" he asked her as he offered her his arm.

Anna took Randy's arm and they walked to the stair way. The music was playing and they were announced. There was a lot of people at this banquet. They got to the bottom and John was announced. Anna looked up at him. He looked so elegant in his robes and crown. He had a well defined face and Anna just watched him. She was very attracted to him.

John kissed her hand when he got to the bottom and Anna got glares from women all around her. Randy smirked when he saw their faces.

"I think they are jealous of the attention." he whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry, but I would disappear if I could." she said and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Shall we?" John asked them.

The banquet began as the food was served. John sat in the middle. Randy was on one side and John's main general, Shawn, was on the other side. Anna was beside Randy. The food was very good, but not what Randy or Anna was used to. They ate as much as they could stand.

They were talking when the musicians started to play.

"Anna, will you dance with me?" he asked her. She agreed.

They walked out to the center of the room and began to dance. She was receiving mixed feelings from the people.

"I do not think they like me." she whispered to him.

"They are just jealous of your beauty." he said back. She blushed and smiled.

"Will you meet me for breakfast this morning?" he asked her.

"I will." she said. John smiled and Anna began to dance with Randy.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked her.

"It is to fancy." she said. He smiled at her.

"You can always stay in England." he said. She smiled at him.

_I want to go home, but I do not want to rule with Dave. I do not want to rule._ she thought.

They continued to dance. Anna was ready to go to her room when John tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I wanted you and Randy to be introduced to Shawn. He is my top general." he said.

"A pleasure to meet you." he said as he kissed Anna's hand.

"You highness, Randy." he said to Randy.

"Nice to meet you." Randy said and shook his hand. Anna curtseyed to him.

"I need to be excused but I will see you around the palace." Shawn said as he and John walked off.

"She is an angel." Shawn said to John.

"I thought so, as well. I just have to get her to stay in Paris." he said. Shawn nodded in agreement.

Anna excused herself and was walking to her room when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Randy.

"I decided I wanted to leave as well. Would you come with me to my room. I would like to spend some time with you." he told her. She smiled.

"I can for a moment." she said.

Randy and Anna were in his room standing on the balcony. They could see Paris in the distance.

"The city looks beautiful." she said.

"It does." Randy said looking at her. She looked at him.

"Randy, you are not even looking at the city." she said and smiled.

"Forgive me, but you are more beautiful than a city any day." he said. Anna was attracted to Randy. She always had been, but never admitted it.

"Randy?" she said. He had a look of lust in his eyes. Randy pulled her in an embrace and captured her lips. Anna was shocked, but she kissed him anyways. The kiss was different from the one she shared with Dave. The kiss held more passion than anyone she had ever shared with anyone.

Randy was holding her in the embrace. He was running his hands over her back. Anna had wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss and Randy pulled her over to the bed.

**A/N: Will they go any farther? **


	15. Paul's request

**A/N: I only own the people who you do not recognize as wrestlers. Please keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Randy led Anna to the bed and laid her down. He was kissing down her neck. Anna realized what she was doing.

"Randy?" she asked him.

"Hmm…?" he responded.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked him. He pulled away and looked at her. He saw that she was a bit scared and did not want to hurt her.

"I am sorry. I got ahead of myself. Forgive me?" he asked her.

"I am sorry as well." she said and quickly stood up. She walked to the door.

"Anna, can we meet in the garden tomorrow after breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yes, goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." he said and smiled as she left.

Anna was walking to her room when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Shawn standing there.

"Is it not a little late for you to be roaming the palace?" he asked her as they continued to walk to her room.

"I am sorry, but I was to excited to sleep." she said.

"Goodnight, Anna." he said smiling as he opened her door for her.

"Goodnight, sir." she said. He closed the door behind her.

She quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep. Shawn went to were John was.

"Did you find her?" John asked him.

"Yes, I did. She was in the hallway going to her room. I believe she came from the prince's room." he said. John nodded.

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning." John said and Shawn left.

The next morning, Anna got ready and went to meet John for breakfast. They were eating on the veranda that over looked the garden.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." she said. He smiled at her. They continued to talk and eat.

"Do you like it here?" he asked her.

"I do, but it is not home." she said and smiled at him.

"I understand that, but it might make you a good home." he said. She just looked at him.

"Well, I must be off to discuss things with my nobles. I will see you at dinner." he said. She smiled and walked down into the garden.

She was walking through the garden when she found a bench. She sat for a moment when Randy sat beside her.

"Was the breakfast good?" he asked her.

"The food not like home." she said. He laughed at her.

"I want to apologize again for last night." he said.

"It is fine, Randy." she said and he smiled at her.

"What are you doing today?" he asked her.

"I do not know. John left to talk to his nobles. I thought I might wander around." she said. He smiled at her.

"May I join you?" he asked her. She smiled and accepted.

Randy and Anna walked around the grounds of the palace and had fun exploring. They were walking back when they found a little, tabby kitten.

"It is adorable." Anna said holding it.

"I like him. Let's take him back." Randy said. Anna carried the little kitten back.

"What shall we name it?" Randy asked her as they were playing with it in the garden.

"I do not know. What do you suggest?" she asked him.

"I like Viktor." he said. She smiled.

"I like it." she said. They continued to play with the kitten until John walked up.

"Who is your new friend?" he asked her.

"This is Viktor, Randy and I found him in the field." she said.

"I think he is very… charming." John said. Anna smiled.

"Dinner is served." a servant said as he walked to them.

"Good, will you please fix Mr. Viktor a bowl of milk." he told the servant. They bowed and left.

Dinner went well. Everyone loved Viktor. They ate in the dinning hall and danced afterwards. Anna was having fun. She was dancing with Randy for most of the night.

Meanwhile back in England…

Dave and Paul had just finished talking with the nobles. The peace was agreed on and they were glad to be allied with France.

"Dave, I wanted to talk to you about something." Paul said as they began to eat.

"What?" Dave asked him.

"I have fought for you since we were little, and I have not asked for much, but I would like to ask you for something now." he said.

"What will you ask for?" he asked Paul.

"I ask for a wife." Paul said.

"Good, then you shall have one. I will give you any woman in the kingdom, with the exception of Anna." Dave said. Paul smiled.

"I will take the Duke of Cornwall's daughter. She is well enough." he said.

"I shall inform him of it tomorrow." Dave said. Paul was grateful.

"Do you think that Anna is enjoying France?" he asked Paul.

"I cannot say. I would not think so." Paul said and Dave smiled.

"I hope that she does not." Dave said.

They talked a little longer as they ate and them went to bed.


	16. I want to go home!

**A/N: I only own the people you do not recognize as wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks to viper-sa, LitaXtremeQueen, Fidelitas, and Lorena Sky for the reviews. Enjoy!**

In England…

Dave and Paul rode to Cornwall to talk to the duke about his daughter. The duke gladly gave his daughter to Paul, but the daughter was not so happy.

They all went back to the castle. She would not talk to either of them. Dave wished Anna was here to help her adjust to the palace. She was taken to her room and she refused to come out.

"I need Anna!" Paul growled.

"I understand your frustration." Dave said.

"She will not come out and will not talk to me. What am I supposed to do? Force her?" Paul asked.

"No, she will come around. If not I will try and talk to her." Dave said.

"Go talk to her now, please?" Paul asked him. Dave agreed and went to her room.

"Stephanie?" Dave asked as he knocked. He cracked the door to find her sitting on her bed, crying.

"What?" she asked him. She was very upset.

"You do not need to be scared. Paul is a very nice person. You do not need to be afraid of him." he said.

"Just please, leave me alone!" she said.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked her.

"Please!" she said.

Dave got up and left. He had food sent to her and then they left her alone.

In France…

It had been 3 weeks since Anna had been in France. She was enjoying it, but missed home. She was going to see her parents that night because they were coming in from southern France for a large masquerade ball. She was excited to see them. Her and Randy had become closer as friends and she was beginning to really like him.

She was in the garden when she saw her father on the balcony. She ran to hug him.

"Father!" she said.

"Anna." he said as he hugged her.

"Let's go for a walk." she said. They were walking through the garden.

"What is on your mind?" he asked her.

"I need advice." she said.

"About?" he asked her as they sat down.

"My future." she said.

"Oh, you want to know who to marry, right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I will go ahead and tell you that your mother and I hope that you will become queen. I do not want you to be queen of France. I do not like how he treats his people and would not expect him to be in power much longer. I do hope that you will be queen of England. I would want you to marry Dave, but Randy is nice as well. You will be royalty, Anna." he said. She sighed. She knew it was coming, but she did not want to face it.

"Thank you, father." she said and they continued to talk. Anna introduced her father to Viktor, who was bigger. They talked until it was time to get ready.

Anna got ready and was to walk down with John. She had on a black dress, with a silver mask over her face. She was having fun. The ball was going wonderful.

She and Randy were dancing when people began to riot outside the gates. Anna was ready at this point to go home. She did not like this. The rioters had been in front of the palace gates for the 3rd time since she was there.

"Anna, Randy we have to get in the back of the palace." John said.

"My parents?" Anna asked him.

"They are taken care of." he said and they were running to the back of the palace. A few of the rioters had gotten over the palace gates and into the courtyard. They were in the back of the palace.

"John, sir, the duchess has been killed." Shawn said. John looked at Anna.

"Anna, I am…" he was saying. She ran off before they ould catch her.

"No!" Randy yelled.

"You cannot go after her." Shawn said.

"I have to." he said.

"No, she ran away, just stay here and be safe." John said. Randy looked at him.

"How can you say this?" he asked John.

"She ran off." he said. Randy was disgusted at him to the point that he hit him. Randy punched John and knocked him out.

Randy ran after Anna. He caught her on the other side of the garden.

"I want to go home." she sobbed.

"We can." Randy said. He hugged her and just calmed her down.

Randy and Anna finally went back to the palace. John was glaring at Randy.

"We are leaving." Randy said.

"You promised to stay a month." John said.

"It is not safe here. The princess and I are going home." Randy said.

_PRINCESS?_ Anna thought as she heard this.

"We are leaving in the morning. Good night." Randy said.

Anna, Randy, and her father all left for England the following morning. The peace with France hung in the balance, but no one cared. They wanted to bury Anna's mom and never return to France.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Please review.**


	17. I missed you

**A/N: I only own Anna and the people who you don't recognize as wrestlers. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up. Thanks. **

They arrived back in England the next day, in the afternoon. They were so glad to be home. The carriage pulled into the courtyard and people were surprised to see them.

Paul was watching out the window when he saw them approaching. Dave was in the room and Paul looked at him.

"Dave, they are back." he said. Dave ran to the window.

"Come on!" he said.

Dave knew something was wrong since they were returning a week early. They came out and the door opened. Richard, Anna's father, stepped out, Randy stepped out and then Anna. Dave was breathless as he saw her for the first time in three weeks. He wanted to run up and kiss her, but he could not. She was on the arm of Randy and this upset him. Paul helped them remove the casket holding Anna's mother.

"What happened?" Dave asked Richard.

"The France are barbaric. They had killed my wife and the king cares only for himself." he said. Dave, Richard, and Randy went to discuss this immediately. Paul was watching Anna when someone ran up to her. He recognized the person as Stephanie.

"Stephanie?" Anna asked her after they hugged.

"Yes, are you alright?" Stephanie asked her.

"I will be." Anna said.

"Anna, I am sorry." Stephanie said. Anna nodded.

"Come on, lets go inside. I want to know what you are doing here." Anna said.

They were walking beside Paul. He gave Anna a hug and smiled at Stephanie. She smiled back and they walked inside. Paul smiled and walked to where Dave was.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked Stephanie as they sat in Anna's room.

"I am promised to Paul." she said with a slight hint of sadness.

"Stephanie, it is not bad here and he is very nice." Anna said. Stephanie nodded.

"I miss home." she said to Anna.

"You will get used to it and learn to call this your home." Anna said, comforting Stephanie.

"Do you like it here?" she asked Anna.

"I do, now." Stephanie said.

They talked until the servants help them get ready for dinner. They walked into the hall. Stephanie was beside Anna. Everyone was surprised by this, but knew that they had talked. Anna walked over beside her father and Stephanie walked over to Paul. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

_Thank you, Anna. _Paul thought.

Richard smiled at his daughter as they all sat down. Anna was not promised to either Dave or Randy. She liked this, but was falling fast for Randy.

The dinner went well and was enjoyable. Paul and Stephanie excused themselves. Anna smiled at Stephanie, who seemed more relaxed.

Anna excused herself a few minutes later to walk around. She was a bit depressed. She was walking in the garden when some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Dave. She smiled at him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I will be. How have you been?" she asked him.

"I have missed you, Anna. I am glad that you are back." he said. She smiled.

"I have missed you as well." she said.

"Did you think about what we talked about?" he asked her.

"I have and I have discussed it with my father. I would like for you to discuss it with him." she said. Dave nodded at this.

"I will do that." he said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said.

They continued to talk until it began to rain on them. They ran inside and Dave walked Anna to her room.

"Goodnight, Anna." Dave said.

"Goodnight." she said and went into her room. She walked in and saw someone standing on her balcony. She slowly walked up to them and realized that it was Chris.

"Chris?" she asked him.

"Anna, I am glad that you are home." he said. She smiled and hugged him. She was glad that she could still talk to him.

They talked until midnight and talked about everything. Anna fell asleep shortly after Chris left her.

Anna awoke the next morning to Stephanie shaking her.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"I have done something horrible." she said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I did something with Paul." she said. Anna looked at her.

"Stephanie, it will be ok. You are promised to him." Anna said.

"I know, but still." Stephanie said. Anna smiled at her.

"It will be alright." Anna said.

They went to breakfast and Anna calmed Stephanie down. They were talking until Randy asked to speak to Anna in his room. Anna excused herself and made her way to Randy's room.

She knocked and walked in. She looked at Randy. He was laying in bed.

"Randy?" she asked him.

**A/N: I am having trouble decided who to chose for Anna. What do you suggest? **


	18. New husband

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and enjoy!**

Anna walked into Randy's room and found him laying in the bed.

"Randy?" she asked him.

"Anna, I needed to talk to you." he said.

"Yes?" she asked him as she sat on the side of the bed.

"I need to ask you something." he said to her. She just looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Would you ever want to be a princess?" he asked her. She just looked at him. She was going to say something when they heard a cannon fire outside.

They got up and ran to the balcony. They saw that there was a group of riots and they were scaring them away. Anna turned to see Randy, who did not realize he did not have any clothes on. She turned back around quickly.

"Anna?" Randy asked her. She would not turn to look at him.

"Randy, could you please put some clothes on before I turn around." she said. She was embarrassed that she had seen him. He realized it and grabbed his robe.

"Anna, I am sorry. I did not realize it." he said. He knew she was uncomfortable.

"That is alright, sir. I am going to leave now." she said and walked out. Randy groaned and put some clothes on. He had asked her and she was going to answer until they were interrupted.

Anna was walking down the hallway when she ran into Stephanie.

"Anna, I was looking for you. I am going riding will you join me?" she asked her.

"Yes." Anna said. She was so embarrassed from what happened with Randy and she was thinking about what he had asked her.

They got on horses and was riding out of the city. They got out to the country and was just riding around. Anna knew something was wrong with Stephanie.

"Stephanie, what is wrong?" she asked her.

"Last night, Paul and I did something." she said.

"What happened?" Anna asked her.

"We almost had sex." she said.

"Oh, what stopped you?" Anna asked her.

"I did. I did not want to do that until I am married to him." she said.

"Oh, ok." Anna said. Stephanie knew something was wrong with Anna.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked Anna.

"Um… well, I saw Randy today." Anna said.

"I saw him to." Stephanie said.

"No, I saw him." Anna said. Stephanie thought about it and realized what Anna meant.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked her.

"I was talking to him when we heard the cannon. We both ran to the window and he did not have any clothes on. I turned around and saw him before he realized that he did not have any on." Anna said.

"Oh, well, was it nice?" Stephanie asked her.

"Stephanie!" Anna said and Stephanie looked at her.

"I suppose it was." Anna said and they were laughing.

They were talking when two of the guards rode up. Anna and Stephanie looked at them.

"You need to return, immediately." one said.

Stephanie and Anna got on their horses and rode back with the guards. They arrived and were met by Anna's father.

"I need to speak to you, dear." he said to Anna. She hugged Stephanie and left with her father.

They walked off into the garden and sat down.

"I have good news for you, Anna. I have found you a husband." he said. She just looked at him.

"Who?" Anna asked. She secretly hoped it was Randy.

"You are going to be queen." he said. Anna felt sick at this news.

"Father, I do not want to be queen!" she said.

"Anna, Dave wants you for his bride. You will accept it." he said.

"I want to marry the other prince." she said. He sighed and looked at her.

"I am sorry, Anna. You are promised to Dave. You will marry him and you will act like you want to." he said to her. He left Anna sitting in the garden. She looked up to see Dave walking up.

"Hello, Anna." he said. She was so upset, but she did not want him to see it. She just walked off and left his standing there.

She went straight to her room. She closed the door and turned to see Randy standing on the balcony. He did not look happy.


	19. Randy

**A/N: I only own the people who you don't recognize as wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks. **

Anna walked into her room and saw that Randy was on the balcony. She looked at him. He was not happy and she felt horrible.

"I am sorry." she whispered.

"You knew the entire time!" he shouted.

"I did not know that he was going to ask my father. I just found out. How do you think that I feel?" she asked him. He just looked at her. She walked over and pulled him inside. She shut the balcony doors and looked at him. She had tears running down her face.

"How do you think that I feel? I wanted to marry for love and now I cannot do that. I wanted to marry someone that I felt a certain tie to and now I am marrying because my father gave me to the first person who asked." she said. He did not knew she felt like that.

"I am sorry, Anna. I thought that you had talked to Dave before me and I was a pawn." he said. She was hurt by this as well.

"No, Randy. I wanted to marry you." she whispered. He was surprised by this.

"Just go." she said. He hung his head and left. He knew there was nothing he could say.

"Wait." she said right before he got to the door. He turned around to see her. She walked over to him and she did not know why she did it, but she kissed him. She kissed Randy with everything she had.

Randy was surprised and pulled away. He pushed her away and just looked at her.

"My Queen." he said in a low voice and left. Anna felt her heart shatter.

She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She was so upset and hated herself at the moment.

Dave was upset by her reaction. He thought that she would be happy that he was going to marry her, but thought that maybe she was shocked by the news. He finally went in and saw Randy walking through the hall.

"Randy." Dave said. Randy stopped and looked at him.

"Dave?" he said.

"I am looking for Anna. Have you seen her?" Dave asked him.

"No, I have not." he said.

"Did you hear that she is the future queen?" Dave asked him.

"I did. Congratulations, you have ruined her." Randy said. Dave just looked at her.

"What?" Dave asked him.

"She did not want to rule. She wanted to marry for love. If you knew that you then you ignored it." Randy said.

"We are in love." Dave said. He thought they were.

"No, Dave. You are in love with her in that respect. She sees you as a friend and might have liked you. She does not love you." Randy said. He was very med at Dave for going to her father and beating him to it.

"I still got her first." Dave said. Randy had had enough and he hit Dave. Anna had heard and seen the entire thing.

Dave and Randy started to fight each other.

"Stop!" Anna yelled at them. They looked at her.

"You will not fight over me!" she said.

"Anna, he said you did not love me." Dave said.

"I am in love with you." she whispered to him as she looked at Randy. Rage flashed through his eyes. Dave smiled and hugged her.

"Good evening, Randy." Anna said as she and Dave walked off. Randy was very mad at this. He knew she was doing it in spite of him because of what he had said and done.

Randy went outside and started to practice his bow and arrow. He was taking his frustration out on it when his father walked out.

"Randy, son, are you alright?" his father asked him.

"I am fine, father." he said.

"Are you upset about Dave and Anna?" he asked Randy.

"Yes, because I wanted to marry her!" he said. He was very upset about the situation.

"I thought so. I am sorry, son. He asked her father first." he told him.

"But, I asked her today." Randy said.

"Oh, I am sorry." he told Randy.

"I am just going to work on becoming top general." Randy said.

"If that is what you wish to do." he told him.

They continued to talk for a little longer.

Dave and Anna had walked to Dave's room. They were talking.

"Father, has set up the wedding to be in a few days." Dave said. Anna smiled, but inside he was screaming. She did not want to be there.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I am just tired." she said.

"I will walk you back to your room so that you can sleep." he said.

Dave walked Anna back to her room. He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. He was walking back when he ran into Paul.

"Paul, where have you been?" he asked him.

"I was riding the country checking some of the villages." he said.

"I have great news." he told him.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"Anna is going to be the queen." Dave said.

"You asked her father?" Paul asked him.

"I did and Randy is upset at it." Dave told Paul. Paul knew why and understood. He still questioned Dave's true feelings about Anna.

"Congratulations." Paul said.

They talked a little while before they both went to bed.

Anna was on her balcony, in her nightgown, watching Randy. He was still practicing his bow and arrow. He looked up and saw her. He knew he had to talk to her. He needed to apologize for earlier.

He sighed and walked to Anna's room. He made sure that no one saw him as he went in. Anna turned to see him.

"Randy?" she asked him.

"Anna, I had to come talk to you. I am sorry." he said as he walked over to her. He pulled her up to him and kissed her with everything he felt for her coming out in this kiss.


	20. The right thing to do

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

Randy kissed Anna with everything he had. She was in shock but kissed him back. He just held her as he took her over to the bed. She knew what was happening but it felt so right that she did not care.

Randy laid Anna on her bed and continued to kiss her. Anna just looked at him as he pulled away.

"I am sorry; but I had to." he said to her. She just looked at him. He stood up and so did she they were looking at each other. Anna pulled her dress off her and she just looked at him.

Randy was in awe at the site of her. He was surprised that she had taken her dress off. He did not know what to do. Anna just looked at him.

"I am sorry." she said as she turned around to pick up her dress. Randy stopped her and kissed her. He quickly undressed and put Anna on the bed.

He laid down on top of her and kissed her. Anna felt his erection on the inside of her leg. She had never done anything like this and was not sure what to do.

"Anna, are you sure?" Randy asked her.

"Yes, just please do not hurt me." she said. Randy knew she was scared.

"I will not hurt you." he said. He kissed her.

Anna felt his kiss her neck as she felt him gently push her legs open with one of his knees. She was very tense.

"Calm down. I will not hurt you." he said as he kissed her and slowly slide himself into her. She gasped at the feeling and the pain. She closed her eyes as she felt Randy continue to push inside of her. She let out a sob.

"Anna, open your eyes and look at me." he said. She looked at him and tears came rolling out the edges of her eyes. He kissed them away.

"Please stop." she whispered.

"The pain will go away I promise." he told her and kissed her. He pushed all the way in and just held her for a minute. He began to gently move in and out of her. Anna felt the pain turn into another type of feeling. She gasped as he began to speed up.

"Shh." he whispered in her ear as she moaned. Anna was starting to feel a growing sensation in the bottom of her stomach.

He began to speed up and Anna was arching her back to allow Randy to slide all the way in. Randy was feeling very good and getting very close to his orgasm. He kissed Anna as she dug her nails in his back. He growled as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Anna was not far behind him.

Randy kissed her and laid there. Anna just looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, Anna." he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Randy." she whispered. They fell asleep in a few minutes in each others arms.

Randy woke up the next morning and slipped out of Anna's room. He went to the gardens and just sat there. He had an amazing night with Anna, but he knew it was wrong. He loved her but he could not have her and he did not need to mess things up between her and Dave. He felt so bad, but he loved her so much.

Anna awoke and found that Randy was gone. She understood why and just smiled as she got ready. She was going to meet Dave and the King for breakfast.

She arrived and sat down next to Dave. They had a good breakfast and discussed the upcoming wedding. Anna knew that last night was wrong, but it felt right. She loved Randy, but knew that she had to be with Dave.

She left breakfast and went into the garden. She was walking in the back part of the garden when she felt Randy pull her inside a small gardeners building. He kissed her and just looked at her.

"I love you, but we cannot do this." he said to her.

"I know, but Randy it feels so right." she whispered and he just looked at her.

"Anna, you have a duty to my brother and you have to do that. I wish that it could have been me, but you have to marry him." Randy said. Anna had tears in her eyes, but she knew he was right.

"Dave cannot know about last night." she said.

"I know. Come on." he said as they walked out and Dave looked at them.

"What were you two doing in there?" he asked them.

"I fell and Randy was making sure that I did not hurt my leg. He sat me down in there." Anna said and lied to him.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked her.

"I am fine." she said.

"Good, thank you for looking out for her Randy. Anna, we need to go." Dave said.

Anna took Dave's arm and they left. Anna looked back at Randy who looked so sad. Anna was sad inside, but knew that Randy was right. She had to do what was right, even if it felt so wrong.


	21. New Queen?

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Sorry about the delay.**

Anna had lunch with Dave, where they discussed more wedding plans and celebrations. Anna acted like she was thrilled, but inside she hated it. Anna's father had come by earlier after lunch and he was so happy about the upcoming wedding.

Anna was walking to her room when Paul stopped her.

"Anna, we need to discuss something. Join me for a ride through the country?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said. They informed people where they were going and left.

They rode into the country and sat beside the pond.

"Anna, I know about you and Randy." Paul said to her. She just looked at him.

"What?" she asked him, as if she did not know what he was talking about.

"I saw you in the garden. Anna, if Dave finds out then he will kill Randy." Paul said.

"I know, but I love Randy." she said with tears threatening to fall.

"Anna, you know that you cannot be happy for anything. You have to do this and now you HAVE to marry Dave." he said. Anna just looked at him.

"I am sorry." he said. She just nodded.

"How are things with Stephanie?" she asked him.

"I really like her and I am glad that she has taken to me." he said, with a smiled.

"Good." Anna said.

"We need to get back. Your promised is waiting on you." he told her.

Anna just looked at him and sighed. She looked behind him and saw Dave riding up. She smiled when she saw him. Paul turned to see Dave.

"I need Anna to go back with me now." he said.

They all rode back and went inside. Dave pulled Anna with her to his room.

"Anna, I want to get married in two days." he said. Anna just looked at him.

"Father has set it up and you will be my princess in two days. Is that not great?" he asked her.

"I cannot wait." she forced out.

"Good, I am going to practice with Paul. You are having a dress made for you." he told her. She smiled at him.

"I am going to talk to Chris and Randy." she said. She was screaming so loud on the inside.

Anna walked to Chris' room. She knocked and he opened the door. She just looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No, I am marrying Dave in two days." she said as she walked in. Randy was standing there and she did not expect him to be there. Chris just stood there. Randy looked at her and his face showed his expression. He was hurt and when she looked at him she felt tears sting her cheeks.

"I am going to get something." Chris said and walked out.

Anna looked at Randy.

"I am sorry." she said.

"Anna, I do not blame you; I just wish that it was not happening." he said. She just looked at him. Randy wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

"I love you too. I wish it was you I was marrying." she said.

"I will still be able to see you." he said.

"I will just pretend it is you every time." she said and left the room. Randy was so upset. He hated Dave at the moment.

Anna walked back to he room and was sitting on the balcony. She saw Dave and Paul practicing. She smiled at the site of Dave because he was a great person, but he was not who she wanted to marry. She sat there a little longer to see Randy walking towards them. She was watching very intently as Randy told Dave something. Dave turned and looked at he and then he went back to practicing.

_What did he tell him?_ she was wondering when there was a knock at the door. Chris walked in and looked at her. She just looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Dave wants you." he said. She walked downstairs with him.

Anna walked down there with Chris. Dave and Randy were practicing with wooden swords.

"Yes?" she asked Dave.

"What should we do with him?" Dave asked her as he pointed to a prisoner who was standing there with two guards.

"I have no idea of punishment." she said.

"You will be the queen; you need to know." Paul said.

"What is his crime?" she asked them.

"He killed a local villager." Randy told her.

Anna did not want to be in this position. She did not like cruelty, brutality, and punishing people.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because he raped his little girl." a guard said.

"Let him go." she said.

"Why?" Dave asked her.

"He is just righting a wrong. Let him go." she said. She looked at the prisoner.

"Are you going to kill again?" she asked him.

"No, ma'am. I did not mean to kill him. He just hurt my little girl." he told her.

"You are free." she said. The guards released him and took him home.

"I liked your decision. You will make a wonderful queen." the king said to her.

"Thank you, sir." she said.

She turned to walk back in when one of the guards yelled to get inside. Anna turned to see Dave shot in the arm with an arrow as Chris pulled her inside.


	22. Awful Feeling

**A/N: I only own Anna and the others you do not recognize as wrestlers. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Anna was pulled inside by Chris. She just stood there. She was unsure of what to do because it was the first time anyone had actually shot at them.

"Anna?" Chris said. She just looked at him.

"Anna! Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Stay here!" he told her and ran back outside. She just sunk down the wall and sat there. She did not know how to act.

She was watching as everything happened. Dave was on the other side of the room and Randy had just pulled the arrow out. Dave's arm was gushing blood and Randy was wrapping the bandage around his arm. Dave saw Anna and ran over to her. She clung to him as he held her. Randy watched and then walked back outside.

"It will be alright." Dave whispered to her as he felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Randy and Chris were checking for other spies, assassins, and rioters. They were walked around and Chris was worried about Anna. He had to leave her.

"How is Anna?" Chris asked him.

"She was fine when I left. Dave had it taken care of." Randy said.

"Oh." Chris said. Chris knew that Randy really liked Anna.

"Are you alright?" he asked Randy.

"I am fine. You?" Randy asked him.

"Fine, let's go check on Dave and Anna." Chris said. They walked back to the palace because they had not found anyone.

Dave and Anna were in Dave's room. Anna was cleaning up his arm. The arrow had enter his arm and gone in deep. She cleaned it and stitched it up as best she could. She wrapped it up very tightly to keep it from pulling apart.

"Thank you." he whispered to her as she poured the water over the balcony.

"Welcome." she said. She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I am going to let you get some sleep." she replied. She had been affected by having people shoot at her and Dave being hit.

"Wait." he said as he caught Anna's hand before she opened the door. She turned to look at him.

"I am sorry that that happened today." he said to her. She nodded. He knew she had been scared.

"I love you, Anna." he whispered and he kissed her. She kissed him back and walked out. Dave sighed before laying down and falling asleep.

Anna was walking to her room and was not watching where she was going. She ran into Paul and fell over. She just sat there.

"Anna?" Paul asked her.

"Yes?" she asked as she continued to look at the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Come on." he said and picked her up.

Paul was carrying her to her room when he ran into Randy and Chris.

"Anna?" Randy asked as he saw them. She just looked at him.

"I have her." Randy said and took her from Paul.

"Thanks, Paul." she whispered.

"I'll see you in the morning." Chris said to her and kissed her forehead. Paul did the same and they walked off. Randy carried her to her room. He knew she was upset about earlier.

Randy sat Anna down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She just shrugged.

"Anna, I know that it is had to get through, but everyone is alright. Dave is fine, you are fine and everyone else is fine. We caught them. You are safe." he whispered as he held her. She nodded.

"It was still scary." she said. He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"I know, but you are safe now. I will never let anyone hurt you." he said. She looked at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, Randy." she whispered as Randy kissed her.

They made love that night and Anna felt safe in his arms. She believed his words and knew that he would never let anything happen to her.

Randy woke up early the next morning and snuck out before anyone came. It hurt him that he could not be there to see her wake up that morning, but he knew he could not risk her being hurt from their affair.

He cleaned up and went outside where Paul was. Paul looked at him and motion for him to follow him.

"Yes?" Randy asked him after they got into the city.

"You cannot keep doing that!" he warned him.

"I understand that, but I love her." Randy said.

"Then you will have to do the right thing!" Paul said.

"I know." Randy said.

They walked around the city that morning. They were preparing for the wedding.

Anna awoke alone the next morning. She wished that Randy could be there, but she understood why he could not be there. She got ready and went to check on Dave.

She walked into to his room after he did not respond to her knocks. She walked over and sat next to his sleeping figure. He was so peaceful looking and she smiled as she watched him.

Dave awoke to see Anna watching him.

"Good morning." he whispered to her. She smiled.

"I am sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked him.

"No, I am glad to wake up to see an angel." he said. She smiled.

Dave got ready and joined Anna at breakfast. They ate and talked about the upcoming wedding, which was tomorrow. The royalty began to arrive that day. The Dukes, Nobles, and even other royalty began to arrive.

Anna watched the people arrive and she started to feel a bad feeling creeping into her stomach. She did not want to go through with this.


	23. Last Time with Randy

**A/N: I only own the people you don't recognize as wrestlers. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

Anna and Stephanie stayed away from people most of the day. Anna did not want to get married and Stephanie was having second thoughts about Paul.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Stephanie asked Anna after lunch when they were walking to the river.

"Honestly, no. I am not and I do not want to get married." she said.

"Then why are you?" Stephanie asked Anna. Anna could not give her an answer.

"I guess because it is the right thing to do.?." Anna said, very unsure of her answer.

"Oh." Stephanie said.

"What happened the other night with you and Paul?" Anna asked her.

"I did something wrong and he was unhappy about it." she said.

"Oh, are you alright?" Anna asked Stephanie. She shook her head no and stopped Anna. She turned and looked at Stephanie. Stephanie pushed her sleeve up and there was a hand print that wrapped around Stephanie's arm. Anna gasped.

"What did you do?" she asked her.

"I said that I was unhappy being with him." she said and tears welled up in Stephanie's eyes.

"Oh, Stephanie, I am sorry. I understand how you feel. What are you going to do?" Anna asked her.

"I am going to run away, but you cannot tell anyone." she said. Anna knew it would be better for her because she was so unhappy.

"Where will you go?" Anna asked her.

"I am going back to the person I am in love with. He will be at the wedding tomorrow." she said.

"Who?" Anna asked her.

"He is a duke in Wales." Stephanie said.

"I hope that you two will be happy." Anna said. Stephanie smiled and hugged Anna. Anna knew it was the best thing for Stephanie.

They continued to talk and watch the boats float down the river and the people walking around the banks on the other side. They finally went back around night fall.

They walked in and Dave, Randy, Paul, and the king were sitting in the great room talking about the fire.

"Hello." the king said. Anna and Stephanie greeted them and then went to get ready for dinner. They were having a banquet tonight in honor of the king.

Anna wore a black dress and Stephanie wore a dark purple dress. They got ready and meet Dave and Paul in the great room. A lot of people were attending the banquet and most were also their for the wedding. Dave was in a great mood because he could not wait for the next day. Anna was not happy, but hid it well. Paul was himself and Stephanie was very quite. Randy watched Anna the entire time they were eating. She would look at him every now and then.

They began to dance after they ate. Anna danced with the king at first before Dave cut in. Stephanie was dancing with Paul. Randy was dancing with the daughter of a duke and was not happy to be with her. She seemed more ecstatic to dance with him.

Anna was not happy to be there so she excused her self and went back to her room. She was walking back when Chris came up to her.

"Anna, are you alright?" he asked he. She was unhappy and attempting not to cry.

"No." she said.

"What is it?" he asked her as they walked back to her room.

"I do not want to marry Dave." she said in a quiet voice.

"I know, but Anna you have to." he said to her. She just looked at him.

"Come on. Get some sleep." he told her. She nodded and Chris left.

Anna was undressing and had her dress off when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She turned to see Randy. She kissed him as he quickly lead her over to her bed.

"This is so wrong." she whispered to him.

"But is feels so right. One more time." he said as he quickly entered her.

He went very slowly as he kissed her and made her feel loved. He made sure that she was feeling every emotion he had about her. She was in ecstasy and trying to be quiet was becoming very hard.

Randy felt his orgasm wash over him and he continued until she had one. Anna was laying there as she knew it was the last time they could do that at the last time.

Randy kissed Anna for the last time and he left. Anna was even more heart broken because her love had left her. She knew she could not have him and she just cried.

Anna cried herself to sleep and dreaded the rest of her life from that point on.


	24. First Time with Dave

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Thanks to Viper-sa for the continued reviews. Please R&R. **

Anna awoke the next morning and was extremely depressed. She walked out onto her balcony and saw people walking around everywhere. She knew that all the guest had arrived. She was standing there when someone came into her room.

"Anna, it is time to get ready." Stephanie told her. Anna sighed.

She walked over to Stephanie, who was excited, and just looked at her.

"I hope that you make it." Anna said as she got went behind the screen to get ready.

The dress that Anna was to wear was a white dress with lace. She got it on and her servants were doing her hair. She hated herself at that moment.

She was waiting for her father to come get her and she was looking in the mirror. She was trying to keep from crying because she did not want her father to know anything was wrong.

"Anna, it is time." he said as he opened the door.

Anna and her father walked down the aisle. The guest were in awe how she looked. She really looked like a queen. Dave smiled at first site of her. He was so in love, but she was in love with the person beside him.

Anna was given over to Dave and the ceremony continued. Dave raised her veil and looked at her.

"You are beautiful." he said to her. She gave him a small smile as he kissed her.

"May I present to you Prince David and his bride Anna." the bishop said. Everyone cheered and moved into the great room for the banquet.

Anna was very quite as she walked with Dave. Her father was so happy, and the king was just as happy about their union. She walked in beside Dave and sat down.

"Goodbye." Stephanie whispered in Anna ear as she gave her a hug and rushed off. Anna hoped that she made it because she knew how unhappy she was.

The banquet went along well. Anna danced with the king, her father, and finally Dave.

"You are beautiful." Dave whispered in her ear. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." she whispered back.

"I am so glad that you are my bride." he whispered in her ear.

"Me too." she whispered back. She felt bad for lying to him, but had to protect Randy.

They continued to dance and visit with guest. Anna was very quiet and Randy did not stay at the banquet very long. Anna wanted nothing more than to run after him but knew that she had to stay where she was.

"Join me in my room?" Dave asked Anna. She accepted and knew what was coming. She was a nervous and upset at the same time.

Everyone cheered as they left. Anna and Dave walked to his room and she was very quiet along the way. They reached his room and all of Anna's things had been moved into his room.

"I hope that I can give you as much pleasure as you want and I also hope that our love can continue on for along time." he told her. She nodded and went to change out of her dress. Dave stopped her as she started to walk away.

"I want to undress you." he said as he pulled her into a kiss. Anna kissed him back and made him believe it.

Dave turned Anna around as he began to unlace her dress. He kissed her shoulder as he gently and slowly pushed the dress down and helped her step out of it. He smiled as he saw her for the first time. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. He sat her on the bed and pulled her stockings and garters off. She was now completely naked in front of him.

Anna reached up as she began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off him. She knew he was a big man, but when she say his rock hard chest she was surprised.

She continued to undress him until he was completely naked. He pulled her onto the bed and laid down with her. She looked at him and could see the love in his eyes.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time." he whispered as he trailed his hand down over her stomach. Anna was extremely nervous.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered to her.

"I am." she whispered back.

"I will not hurt you. Tell me if I need to stop." he whispered in her ear as he placed himself at her entrance.

Dave entered her in one motion. She did have pain because Dave was bigger than Randy and she was not used to him. She winced and Dave kissed her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as he began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned after a few times and Dave knew that she was enjoying it. He had experienced this before so he knew when she was enjoying it.

Dave began to thrust in and out at a faster pace. Anna archer her back as he kissed her. They continued to kiss her until he felt her walls tighten around him and an orgasm wash over her. She moaned loudly when she felt it wash over her. Dave was right behind her and he held her after they were done.

Dave awoke the next morning to see Anna, still asleep, beside him. He kissed her and got dressed. He let her sleep. He went to see his father about the upcoming coronation. He could not wait to be king. He did not realize that with the coronation would come new problems.


	25. Stephanie's new home

**A/N: I only own the people who are not wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and enjoy!**

Dave was talking with his father while he was eating.

"Where is your bride?" Paul asked Dave.

"She is still asleep." he told him.

"I need to speak to her. I want to know where Stephanie might be." Paul told him.

"Go and see if she is up." Dave said.

"Alright." Paul said and walked off towards Dave's room where Anna was.

He knocked and opened the door. Anna was sitting up in the bed. She had the sheets pulled up to her chest.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you knew where Stephanie might be?" he asked her.

"No, I am sorry I do not. I saw her last at the banquet." she told him. She was telling the truth about Stephanie's whereabouts.

"Alright, thank you, and sorry to bother you your highness." he said, smiling.

"Bye, Paul." She said laughing.

Anna got dressed and was making her way to the dining hall.

"Anna?" Chris asked her. She turned to see him.

"Chris!" she said and hugged him.

"Morning, Anna, I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you this afternoon?" he asked her.

"Yes, meet me in the garden after lunch." she said.

"I will be there." he said as he went to do his walk of the grounds.

Anna walked in and ate with Dave. She was happy that it was over with, but she was getting used to her new place in life.

"Princess?" a servant asked her. She looked at them.

"Yes?" she asked them after realizing it was her.

"This is for you." he said as he gave her an envelope.

"Thank you." she said as they walked off.

She opened it and realized it was a letter from Stephanie. She quickly excused herself and went out side to read it.

_Anna, _

_I hope that you are enjoying being princess. I hope that you get this the morning after your wedding. I am going to France. I will be queen of France. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I thought that you might be upset. I hope that we can remain friends, if we ever cross paths again. Your friend. _

_Stephanie. _

_P.S Give the other note to Paul. _

Anna sighed. She hoped that Stephanie could be happy with John. She sure was not going to be able to.

Anna was walked back to Dave's room when she saw Paul.

"Paul, may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him. He nodded and walked over to her.

"Here." she said and handed him the note.

Paul opened it and read it.

_Paul, _

_I am sorry that I cannot be with you. I am going to be the king of France. I hope that you will find someone to love and who will love you back. _

_Stephanie._

He growled as he finished it and crumpled it up.

"You knew?" he asked Anna.

"She mentioned she was leaving, but not the she was going to France." Anna said.

"You could not tell me?" he asked her.

"Paul, she did not love you. You are better off to fall in love with someone instead of forcing them to love you." Anna told him.

"Dave did that to you and you did not run away." Paul said to her.

"I am not going to run away from my obligations." she shot back.

"I am an obligation?" Dave asked her. She looked at him and sighed.

"Come on. Paul, we will deal with France later today." Dave told him.

Dave dragged Anna to his room. Anna just followed him. She knew he needed to know the truth.

"Am I an obligation?" he asked her.

"Yes, in a way, you are." she said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because, Dave, you were not the person I truly wanted to marry." she said. Dave was now fuming with anger.

"What?" he asked her.

"I am sorry." she whispered. Dave slapped her across the face. He thought she was truly in love with him.

"Who are you in love with?" he asked her.

"No one." she said. She wanted to protect Randy.

"Liar! I know that you are in love with someone. I just need to figure out who." he said.

"Dave, please." she said as she approached him.

"Shut your mouth! You have nothing to say." he told her as he shut the door behind him.

Anna sat on the bed and sighed. She knew that any hope of a decent marriage was gone. He deserved the truth, but she hated to have to tell him.


	26. End in tragedy

**A/N: I only own the people who you do not recognize as wrestlers. Keep up the reviews and thank you viper-sa for the continued to reviews. **

Anna was sitting on the balcony and just thought about what had happened in one morning. Paul and Dave were in the garden talking.

Dave and Paul were talking as they were practicing.

"I know she loves someone else, but who?" he asked Paul.

"I don't know who. Are you sure that she just isn't getting used to all this. She is going to rule a country." Paul said. Dave knew he was right, but he just didn't want to accept it. He did love Anna, but just wasn't sure if she loved him.

They continued to practice and Anna just watched them. She didn't want to do much because she did not want to upset Dave. He had hurt her when he slapped her.

She was sitting alone when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door to find Randy.

"You shouldn't be here." she told him.

"I have to see you. What happened?" he asked her very concerned.

"I said something I should not have said and Dave got upset with me." she said.

"I am sorry." he said and leaned into kiss her.

"Randy, no." she said. He looked at her.

"Dave already suspects that I am in love with someone else. I do not want you to get hurt. Please, just go." she begged him.

"Fine, only because I love you." he said. He walked away and Anna wanted nothing more than to pull him in the room and have him near her.

She decided to go for a walk. She was walking through the castle when a servant came running up to her.

"Princess, Dave needs you immediately." they told her. She followed the servant. She was in the garden. Dave and Randy were beating each other up. She was shocked.

"Paul, stop them!" she begged him.

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked her.

"Because Dave knows." he said.

"Knows what?" she asked him.

"About you and Randy." he said.

"How?" she asked him.

"I told him." Paul said and smiled evilly.

"Why?" she asked him. She knew that everything was going to be horrible now.

"Because I lost mine he can lose his." he said. Anna had tears running down her face. She picked up a bow and pointed it at Paul.

"Stop them." she said in a low voice. Chris had run out there with some of the guards. Dave and Randy were covered in blood.

The guards pulled them apart to see the Dave had stabbed Randy. She gasped.

"There is your lover." Dave said. She pointed the arrow at him.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I want you to myself. I knew about you all long. I let it go because I never thought that you had sex with him. Why?" he asked her.

"Because, I loved him first." she whispered.

"Anna?" Randy gasped. She slowly walked over to him. Dave had mortally wounded him.

"I loved you and I am sorry." he said and he took his last breath. Anna had tears running down her face and she was close to losing it.

"Why?" she shouted at Dave.

"Because you are mine." he growled back. She still had the bow and arrow and pointed it at Paul.

"Do not shoot him." Dave warned her.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because that is murder." Dave said.

"And if I murder someone I can't be queen." she said.

Anna was so distraught about the loss of Randy that she shot Dave. He was killed by an arrow to the heart. The guards immediately shot Anna and killed her as well.

The King had come out to find both his sons and the new princess dead. Anna's father came out and found his daughter shot.

"What has happened here?" he asked the king. He was in shock at the site before him.

"Paul, explain." the king growled.

"Dave killed Randy. Anna killed Dave, and then the guards killed her." he told him.

"Why would they kill each other?" Anna's father asked.

"Because Anna had been having sex with Randy before she and Dave were married. Dave found out and killed Randy." Chris said.

"Who told Dave?" the King asked.

"I did." Paul admitted.

"Then I charge you with murder of Randy, David, and Anna. Kill him!" the king commanded. Chris ran Paul though with a sword.

The day ended in tragedy for everyone in the kingdom because they had lost all their rulers. The country would never be the same, but at least Randy and Anna could be together in the after life.

**A/N: The End! I knew I wanted to end it in death so I hope that it is good. Let me know. Thanks and hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to Viper-sa for the continued support. **


End file.
